The Midotsuyu Adventures
by NicktheHuman
Summary: Deku wants some help perfecting those Full Cowl Hops, and who jumps better than your friendly neighborhood Froppy? Too bad that the League of Villains is up to no good, making their budding relationship - and education - spiral out of control.
1. Jump

Disclaimer: This is purely a fan work and I own nothing

* * *

Midoriya took a flying leap over the canopy of the trees; it had not been his idea to go out to the forest to train his Full Cowl in the wooded area near UA, but beggars can't be choosers, he had figured.

He had adapted his fighting style to leaping and kicking, using the spread of power across his whole body to vary what he could do. Even while not nearly as powerful as All Might, being able to have this much control over One for All, to be able to hang with the others...it filled him with happiness. It finally felt like he was getting somewhere, one step closer to being a hero.

But he still needed to work on certain aspects, hone his skills. Which is why during lunch, he broke away from Uraraka and Iida, taking a seat next to two of his other friends, Tokoyami and Tsuyu. They both looked up from their meals, surprised to see him walk over. He smiled at them nervously; he did tend to keep to Uraraka and Iida most of the time. Still, they both returned his awkward yet friendly gesture with smiles of their own.

"Greetings, Midoriya," Tokoyami said, returning to his bento, picking over the bits of what was left.

"Hey Midoriya, what's up?" Tsuyu asked.

He sat down next to Tsuyu, and rubbed the back of his neck, nervously, "Hey, guys. Not much. I was actually just wondering if you were free after class tonight, Tsuyu." Even if it was just to train, asking a girl to hang out after class made his heart race and his eyes widen.

He didn't notice Tokoyami freeze up at the question, smirking to himself momentarily before digging back in, finishing his meal. "If you'll excuse me, I believe I have somewhere to be."

The bird-like boy grabbed his bag and empty container before heading out of the cafeteria. _No one can say I'm not a good wingman,_ he thought to himself.

Midoriya had been so awkward asking a favor of her, he didn't notice how red Tsuyu had turned. "S-sure Midoriya. Why?"

He also hadn't noticed that she was so flustered, he didn't get the usual, "I told you to call me Tsu," response, but, he looked up at her, with a sheepish grin, and admitted, "I was hoping you could help me work on my jumping."

Tsuyu sighed, but laughed a little. Definitely not what she had been hoping for, but hey, she'll take it, she figured. "Your jumping?"

He gave a nervous chuckle. "Yeah. I've gotten good at not breaking myself every time I attack, but..."

"You do tend to over or under jump a lot during class training and have been known to hit buildings fairly often," Tsuyu, interrupted, with her trademark brutal honesty, "though you do look cool when you kick off of them."

It was Midoriya's turn to blush and look at the table. "Heh...I'm glad you think I look cool, but yeah...not my intent. So, you'll help me? No one has jumps like you Tsuyu, your frog powers are amazing!"

He looked up at her, and she blushed again as his eyes shone with excitement, like they always did when he talked about quirks. Tsuyu had to catch herself before she gave in to staring into his vibrant green eyes. They reminded her of...

She twitched her mouth into a faint smile, and replied, "Okay, I'll help you. Meet me at the forest bridge at the eastern entrance of campus. Wear your gym clothes. Oh, and one condition."

"Sure, anything."

"Call me Tsu."

Which leads us to the present: Tsuyu had challenged Midoriya to follow her through the woods, using ONLY jumps. He had met her outside of the forest in his gym clothes, as promised, surprised at her idea of an obstacle course, but he eagerly accepted.

At first he thought it would be easy enough: Tsuyu took long jumps through a forest path, and Midoriya was able to keep up. Then, as the trees began to thicken, and Tsuyu took an unexpected right hop into a thicket of greenery.

"Huh?! What?!" Midoriya yelled as he sailed over the spot where she had made the 90 degree turn. He rolled forward a good twenty feet past where she went, and turned to take another step back towards where she had vanished. From the trees, a prehensile tongue smacked him lightly on the back of the head.

"Jumps only!" Tsuyu croaked, from amongst the trees, "Kero! No cheating!"

He smirked, embarrassed. During combat, he was full of adrenaline and always seemed to leap just right. But outside of it, he was still the same, clumsy Deku. He saw her figure zoom into the woods, hence why he made a big leap over the canopy, to get a better view. He saw her figure in the distance - man, she was fast - and as he landed into a crouch, he sprung forward a distance, kicking off a tree, following the sound of crunching leaves and twigs. Finally, he emerged onto another path, seeing her make another immediate right turn with a jump. He landed more precisely, stopping right where she turned, but fell onto his face against the dirt and wood chips.

"Smooth landing, Midoriya!" Tsuyu laughed, croaking a little.

Midoriya laughed as he sprang to his feet and brushed himself off. "Guess that's why we're here."

"Try and keep up! Kero!" Tsuyu challenged, turning and then leaping back and forth between a row of trees, kicking off each one to zig-zag deeper into the forest.

Midoriya's eyes widened. He didn't realize Tsuyu could use her jumps like this! She was practically a parkour master. Instinctively, he wanted to grab his notebook, before realizing he'd left it back in his dorm. _I'm slipping up!_

He watched her form and did his best to copy her kicking off a tree, and then kicking off the adjacent one with his opposite foot, going back and forth until he was right behind her.

"Almost got you, Tsu!" He exclaimed, laughing.

"Not quite, Midoriya!" She ribbited, kicking off a tree and up and over the canopy of leaves.

'Whoa, what?" He replied, pausing on the side of tree to angle his trajectory, and launched himself up and over the woods for a second time.

For a moment, before gravity took a hold of him, he marveled at the nature around him. The trees, the ever stretching green landscape that surrounded him; it reminded him of camping trips and s'mores, simpler days from times gone by. Cutting through the forest was a stream, giving some blue in the midst of rustling forest leaves.

Wait a minute.

He was heading right for the -

SPLASH!

Fully submerged, he swam up to the surface, only to see Tsuyu waiting for him on the river bank, looking rather pleased with herself.

"I see you made it to the finish line!" She said, a bit of a teasing tone in her voice.

He swam over to the shore and shook his hair out a bit. "I can see why you made me wear my gym clothes," he replied. "So how'd I do?"

"Not too bad," she replied, laying out on the grass and looking up at the sky. "I figured a race would help you learn how hard to jump and to change paths on the fly. You goofed up here and there, but it was pretty good for someone inexperienced."

Midoriya laid down next to her and let out a deep sigh. "Yeah...yeah, I think this helped a lot! Thanks Tsuy - " He caught himself, "Tsu. It was really nice of you to take time out of your day to do this."

"You would do it for me," she replied as her gaze fell upon the clouds.

"Of course," Midoriya smiled, "But you have such awesome control of your powers. I don't think there's anything I could do to help you."

"That's not what I mean," Tsu answered, looking over to him, a pink tinge rising to her cheeks. He turned to her with a raised eyebrow, so she elaborated, "You go out of your way for everyone, Midoriya. If anyone in our class is a hero, it's you."

He turned bright red and averted his gaze. "Aw come on, Tsu, I think you're giving me too much credit."

"Remember when we got trapped in the shipwreck zone?" She replied, shaking her head, "You and I had never really talked before that day. But you jumped right in front of me to save me from those villains. You pushed Todoroki to be the best hero he could be, even if it cost you a win at the Sports Festival. And you risked yourself to save Bakugo, even if, well, to be frank, he's kind of a jerk."

Midoriya laughed at the last remark, "Kacchan has always been like that. But I think you're overestimating me, Tsu. I remember in shipwreck zone. You saved me first from the shark guy. And then when Shigaraki was after you, you could have gotten away, easily. But you tried to save me from Nomu instead. You're just as much of a hero as anyone. Maybe more. I admire that about you."

"Kero?" She croaked.

He looked back at the sky. "I don't know what made you want to be a hero, Tsuyu, but you're really good at it," he turned to her, eyes drooping as he began to relax. "You have awesome powers and you're always there to help. Even when you don't mince your words, you do it to be encouraging and with the intention of helping."

He opened his eyes to see she was staring back into the sky, her face now a crimson color. She looked a little uncomfortable. "Did I say something wrong?" he asked.

She turned to him again, a lock of her green hair falling between her eyes. In his sleepy haze, Midoriya turned and reached over to push it out of her face with his thumb. His eyes shot open as he realized that he had done this, lurching his hand back and resting it between the two of them on the grass, both of them blushing heavily now.

"Midoriya," Tsuyu began, "I don't mince my words, but this is hard to say."

"I-I'm sorry Tsu, whatever it was I didn't mean to-"

"Stop and listen." She interrupted, and Deku hushed himself.

"I like you." Tsuyu said, averting her eyes once more, "A lot. Probably beginning when I saw you sacrifice your fingers in that plan to save Mineta and I from the villains in shipwreck zone."

Midoriya pursed his lips and looked away. He was shocked, he would have never thought Asui Tsuyu would feel this way. Not just because she was hard to read, he was used to being plain old Deku.

"You are resourceful, thoughtful, and kind." Tsuyu added, "You are an exceptional beast. And also, you have great hair."

The remark cut the tension in the air and Midoriya found himself chuckling at the compliment. "Th-thanks Tsu."

Looking down, Tsuyu hesitantly placed her hand on top of his. "I want to...spend more time with you like this." She added, pausing before saying, "not, you know, the training. I mean we can do that too. But I mean...like...this."

Looking at her, in his panicked and nervous state, Midoriya calmed down seeing that Tsuyu, usually the calm and collected type, was just as nervous and red-in-the-face as he was. This helped him center himself, realizing this was just as nerve-wracking for her. The thought made him smile.

 _She's really cute. And I always feel like I can count on her when we're together..._ he thought.

It was true, he had never really stopped to think of her that way before, but...

 _I...want to spend more time with her too,_ he realized.

"Do you want to..." he gulped, steeling his resolve. _You can do this Deku! PLUS ULTRA!_ "Want to go get something to eat?"

She looked at him and smiled. The sight took his breath away, momentarily. "Can we go shower and change first? We smell like river water." She asked.

He laughed. "Sure thing, Tsu."

He helped her to her feet, and before he could blink, she leapt over him and into the trees.

"Race you back to the dorms, kero!" He heard her call.

Midoriya Izuku smiled to himself before giving chase. Yes, asking Asui Tsuyu for help was definitely one of his better ideas.


	2. First Date

Disclaimer: This is purely a fanwork, and I own nothing.

* * *

Midoriya stepped out of the shower, already panicking about what was about to happen: after training with Tsuyu in the woods, she confessed to him, and he was able to clumsily recover from that by asking her to go get food with him. Not the smoothest response, but, it wasn't the worst.

 _This is my first date!_ He realized, sweating, _I don't know what I'm doing!_

He looked amongst his t-shirts, deciding to go casual. _Jeez, I barely have any without All Might on them!_ Even though he knew that she liked him, he didn't want to come off as a bigger fanboy than she probably already thought he was. He settled on some jeans and a black Sonic the Hedgehog shirt - still pretty dorky, but at least he was being himself.

They had promised to meet in the common area when they made it back to the dorms, but he knew he was probably early. He breathed a sigh of relief when he saw Tsuyu wasn't already waiting for him. Kirishima and Bakugou were playing Mario Kart, while Uraraka and Iida were on another couch, reading the books Present Mic had assigned to them for Literature Class. For such a weirdo, he sure seemed to love Shakespeare.

Uravity looked up from her book to smile at him. "Hey Deku! I like your shirt! Do you want to read with me and Iida?"

Iida looked up as well. "Yes, I would say, Hamlet might be easier to digest with some company. I can't say this is my favorite work."

Midoriya could feel himself blushing; he was hoping something like this wouldn't happen. "M-maybe later. I've kinda got plans," he answered, scratching the side of his nose.

From the couch, Bakugou snorted, not tearing his eyes off the screen. "Got some All Might press conference to obsess over, Deku?" He laughed at his own joke before screaming, "BABY LUIGI, DRIVE FASTER YOU USELESS BASTARD!"

"No, nothing like that..." he muttered.

"Midoriya?" A familiar voice croaked from behind him. He turned and his jaw dropped. He scolded himself, and closed his mouth, but he smiled as he saw Tsuyu. He always thought she was pretty, but he had never seen her outside of either her school uniform or hero outfit; she was in a modest yellow sundress, but it fit her figure quite nicely. He briefly had a flashback to something Mineta had said about her - ahem - upper body at the USJ, but scolded himself.

Asui could see his flustered look and couldn't stop herself from thinking, _Adorable! It's too much!_

It eased his mind a little to see that Tsuyu looked nervous too. "Are you ready to go?" She asked.

He nodded, "S-sure thing Tsu. Y-you look amazing!" He blurted out, forgetting that the others were present.

Tsuyu said, "Thanks," but all Deku heard was the thud of two books and a Nintendo Switch Joy-Con hitting the floor as three pairs of eyes turned to look at them. Not Kirishima though, he was in full focus as he crossed the finish line as Waluigi. "Woohoo!" He looked back at the two of them. "You two going on a date? Dang Midoriya, that's studly of you, my man!"

Uraraka squealed with excitement. "Oh my gosh, you two are adorable! Let me get a picture! Ah, where's my phone?!"

Iida smirked, but turned stern in an instant, "Have fun you two, but need I remind you that outside of this school you still represent UA, so be sure to be respectful in your public actions -"

Bakugou twitched in annoyance at the commotion around him, not noticing that he and Baby Luigi had just placed 12th in Mario Kart. "Just get out of here, Deku! You and Frogger are giving me diabetes with this sugary crap!"

"O-okay, I think we should leave now," Midoriya replied, grabbing Tsuyu's hand and heading for the door. "See you guys later."

"I HATE SEEING YOU AT ALL, DEKU!"

Midoriya laughed as they stepped out into the cool, evening air. "Sorry, about that," he apologized to his date nervously, "I was trying to avoid a whole big mess like that. I think that was Kacchan's way of trying to help us get out of there."

He noticed that Tsuyu had gone quiet, and he wondered if he had already managed to screw up this date, but he looked down to see he was still holding her hand without thinking about it. His eyes drifted upward to see she was staring at it too, but she was blushing furiously, and with a huge smile on her face. He didn't know it, but having him hold her hand like this was something she had wanted for a long time.

Despite his heart racing and panic in his brain setting in, the smile on her face told him to keep holding her hand. "S-so what sounds good, Tsu?"

Tsuyu giggled at the question, "Come on Midoriya, you're supposed to have this all planned out, that's how dates work."

He turned a bright red and began rubbing the back of his neck again. "I-I'm sorry Tsu, I've never actually done this before and I wasn't sure if -"

"Kero," she laughed, "I'm just teasing." _He's cute when I can get him so worked up!_

"Heh...I should have figured..."

"I'm nervous too," she admitted, "but hey, at least you're cute when you're flustered."

Deku looked away, embarrassed. Tsuyu laughed again. "See! Like that D...Deku."

She didn't usually call him that. It made him smile to hear her so unsure of herself, but he liked hearing her say it. "Iida showed me a cool Ramen place around here. How about that?" He asked.

She nodded. "I could go for some noodles."

As they got their food, the conversation turned more into their pasts; families and dreams.

"You mutter and study quirks so much, where did that come from?" Tsuyu croaked, "Not that I find it creepy anymore, mind you." In fact, the more she got to know him, the cuter it seemed.

He chuckled. "Well, when I was really little, the first thing I knew about heroes was the first All Might battle that was captured on video. You know, the old grainy one."

She nodded. "Yeah, I remember that. I think I saw it a few times."

He smiled, remembering how excited he was for daily computer time. "I'd ask my mom everyday to watch that video. My dad was always away working overseas, and seeing this larger than life person saving all these people? I was obsessed. I started looking at all kinds of heroes, and figuring out their quirks, how they work...thinking of ways they could be bested or limitations. Heroes became this amazing thing in my eyes."

"But All Might was always your favorite." Tsuyu observed, smiling. The thought of a little Izuku, begging his mom to watch an internet video, or mumbling in little toddler speak about heroes and quirks was just too much cuteness for her to handle.

Midoriya laughed. "Yeah, he was the best. It made me so excited for when..."

He paused, seeming crestfallen for a minute. He had put his chopsticks down, so Tsuyu reached a hand across the table, placing hers on top of his with a curious, "Kero?"

Midoriya snapped out of his trance. "S-sorry Tsu, just lost in thought. I was just...excited when I developed my own quirk."

Guilt surged through him. His heart panged; he wanted to tell Tsuyu about One for All, growing up quirkless, but he had promised not to divulge those type of secrets. Maybe one day, but for now he had to keep it under wraps. "Tell me about what made you want to be a hero, Tsu."

Tsuyu blushed, taking her hand back to keep eating. "It was...hard for me to make friends growing up. Like most kids, I started changing when I was four, my tongue grew, my hands well...you know, started looking like this." She held up her hands, as if to remind her date that they were larger, proportionally, than one would expect by looking at her. "I'd start absentmindedly crouching if I was just standing around. When I would take a test, or be focusing, my tongue would hang out of my mouth. I guess it still does that."

Deku smiled. "I like it. I think it's cute."

Tsuyu smiled, but sadly as she looked into her bowl, taking another bite. "Thanks, Deku. But...as a kid, it wasn't looked on like that. Kids thought I looked weird. I used to get picked on for looking like a frog. They'd call me bug eyes, Kermit..." She stirred the noodles in her dish, before adding, "Frogger..."

Midoriya frowned. "I'm sure Kacchan didn't mean it that way. He's just...you know, like that."

She smiled at him. "I know, it just brings back bad memories."

Midoriya rubbed the back of his neck . "I understand that...kids can be jerks. My Quirk developed late. Kacchan and all the other kids made fun of me all the time for being a Quirkless nobody. That's why he called me Deku - useless."

Tsuyu smiled. "I like that you used it as motivation, and made it your own. My mom would always comfort me on bad days, and called me Froppy. It was from a story she used to read to me."

"It's really cute, Froppy," he said, "it suits you. Sorry to interrupt your story."

She laughed. "It's okay. Anyway, one day when I was maybe eight or so, we were on a field trip to some park. A classmate fell into the lake. And with my quirk, rescuing them was really easy. After that...the kids in my class didn't pick on me anymore. And I started to make friends."

"So that means..." Midoriya reasoned.

Tsuyu nodded, "Yeah, I wanted to be a hero so people would like me. People didn't care about my looks if I was pulling them out of lakes, or getting frisbees off of roofs. So when I was a kid that's why I did it. But now...now I do it for me."

He tilted his head, furrowing his brows in confusion. "What do you mean?"

Tsuyu gave him a bright smile that made his heart skip a beat. "When I got older, I started not to care as much about what other people thought of me...doing hero work and helping others just made me happy. Made me feel like I was being the best version of myself. Might be why I'm so hard on myself sometimes. And also why what you said to me...about me being a great hero...meant so much to me."

Deku smiled back as she lifted her bowl and slurped up the rest, not caring what anyone surrounding her thought. "You're awesome Tsu."

"You are too, Midoriya," she replied, tilting her head towards the window, "you ever been to that arcade down the street?"

"There's an arcade here?!" Deku exclaimed, "No one mentioned that to me."

"Figured I'd ask because of the shirt," she said, pointing to the blue hedgehog on Midoriya's t-shirt. "I've got a ton of leftover tokens in my purse. How about I kick your butt at skee-ball and some games?"

"You're on!"

The two exited the restaurant, and with sheepish grins to make sure no one was watching, they jumped across the road instead of going to the crosswalks. Racing each other down the street, this time Deku winning as they reached the arcade. It was small, but they laughed as they played games and asked each other more questions about growing up. Midoriya was doubled over when Tsuyu told him about the time she thought her Quirk meant she had to eat flies, and she needed a minute to recover from laughter when Midoriya regaled her in the story of how he once made Kacchan soil his pants by challenging him to make other parts of his body explode.

With the last of Tsuyu's tokens, she challenged him to a dance rhythm game. "Now that I know you're light on your feet, let's see your moves."

"My moves?" Midoriya asked with a laugh.

"Yeah, Mina told me it's important for your boyfriend to have rhythm." Tsuyu replied with a wink. "Couldn't tell you what for."

Deku turned bright red. Boyfriend? "Well, I'll see what I can do."

As they played, however, Deku found himself being distracted; all the hopping around was making Tsuyu's dress fly up. It was getting hard to focus on the game and not her legs, and it cost him the match by a few points.

"I'm no match for you, Froppy. You are truly the greatest dance hero." He joked.

Looking rather pleased with herself, she replied, "Well, I noticed you were a bit distracted."

He blushed again, furiously. "I-I wasn't trying to stare, I swear."

She burst out laughing as they left the arcade. "You're fine. You've been nothing but a sweetheart, Midoriya. If you had done something wrong, I'd have smacked you with my tongue."

He rubbed the back of his head, nervously. "Glad you think so."

 _Adorable,_ she thought. _I saw him looking, but he's really trying to be a gentleman._

The night sky was clear, and the stars were beginning to come out, as they both looked towards UA. "I guess it's getting late," Tsuyu observed.

At the prompt, Midoriya checked his phone. He inhaled sharply at the time. "Uh oh. Iida's not going to let us hear the end of breaking curfew."

"There's no class tomorrow, but you're right. We're in for an earful." Asui sighed.

As they walked, Midoriya paused at an ice cream stall. "Hey...I mean, if we eat these and walk, we wouldn't be any later." Froppy turned to him and tilted her head slightly. "What do you say, you want some ice cream?"

She smiled again. "Sounds perfect."

Moments later, the two heroes in training were walking down the road, licking ice cream cones.

"Everyone thinks I like mint chocolate chip because it's green, like frogs," Tsuyu griped, "but I don't. It's just an unfortunate coincidence."

"Hey, it's better than your favorite being vanilla," Midoriya laughed, "I was already really plain growing up. That's just another point in the, 'boring,' category."

"It's a pretty boring flavor," Tsuyu admitted, with more of her blunt honesty, "but you're hardly plain, Midoriya Izuku."

"What did you call me earlier? An exceptional beast?" He laughed.

This time, Tsuyu grabbed his hand. "I meant it."

They talked more, although Midoriya, again, was distracted. He was watching Tsuyu's tongue travel around her ice cream cone, wrapping around it to lick it from all angles. _P-pure thoughts, Deku! Don't be gross!_

Thankfully, it didn't seem like Tsuyu noticed that time.

Once on campus, they gasped as Mr. Aizawa was on the other side of the entrance fence, patrolling.

"You two! What are you doing out past curfew?" He sighed, sounding like he was more upset that he had to do actual work than at their disregard for the rules.

"S-sorry sensei!" The two students said in unison, bowing their heads.

"Now I have to..." Aizawa started, but paused. He looked at them more closely, and saw they were holding hands and ice cream cones. They also both were looking really flustered. He had come face to face with awkward, teenage young love. _Well now. Didn't see this coming._ He cleared his throat. "Er...it's not that late. Just get to the dorms and don't do this again. Understand?"

Tsuyu and Midoriya looked at each other in confusion, but turned to the teacher and bowed again. "Thank you, Mr. Aizawa."

They snuck grins at each other as they ran past him. Whatever luck was on their side that night, they were thankful.

Aizawa smirked. _Never thought that kid would have it in him._

As they reached the door to the dorms, they both paused, and looked at each other.

"Hey Midoriya - or...can I call you Deku?" She asked.

"Of course, Tsu." He replied with a big smile. "You already have a few times, anyway. I like it...coming from you."

"I know we're busy with school and stuff...but can we maybe make this something we do every weekend?" She asked.

Still holding hands, Midoriya was overtaken with a surge of bravery he usually only had when fighting; he lifted their hands to his face and kissed the back of her hand. "I'd love to."

Their moment was promptly interrupted as Mina Ashido flung the door open. "OH MY GOD YOU GUYS, THAT WAS SO CUUUUUUTE!"

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" Tsuyu and Midoriya screamed, jumping three feet back from the door.

"Jeez, Mina," Midoriya said, clutching his heart to calm himself down, "What were you doing, waiting here for us?"

"Kerokerokerokero..." Tsuyu croaked, practically hyperventilating from the scare

Uraraka and Hagakure walked over and began pulling Mina away from the two. "HEY, COME ON," The pink heroine yelled, "I HAVE TO KNOW HOW THEIR DATE WENT! AH! YOU'RE SPILLING ALL THE BEANS TOMORROW YOU TWO! I SWEAR IT!"

As the three disappeared into the girl's wing, Uraraka waving awkwardly, Tsuyu and Midoriya blinked at each other and laughed the situation off. There was no rest for the weary though, as soon as they were inside, Iida rounded on them.

"You two!" He scolded, "Do you know how late you are?! You already -"

"Mr. Aizawa already caught us and gave us a talking to," Froppy replied, cutting him off.

Iida paused, looking a bit deflated. "Oh."

The three of them paused awkwardly, before he tried to recover and scolded, "Don't do it again."

"Oh, that's what Mr. Aizawa said too." Midoriya replied with a laugh.

"Well then...I'll um...just get to bed. I hope your evening was both romantic and productive. Goodnight!" Iida said, before heading back to his room.

"Goodnight," Midoriya laughed, and Tsuyu gave him a friendly ribbit.

The rest of the room was empty, so the two turned to each other.

"I had a lot of fun, Tsu." Deku said. She blushed, his eyes were shining like they were when he was talking about Quirks. _That's all for me!_ She realized.

"Me too, Deku. Thank you for making my first date so amazing."

He let out a nervous laugh, rubbing the back of his neck once more and turning a bright red, but before he could answer, she spoke up again, asking, "Can I...can I do one more thing before we go to bed?"

"S-sure Asui." He replied, her shaky voice making him nervously forget to call her Tsu.

"Can I play with your hair? Kero?" She turned very pink when she said this, "It just looks so soft and fluffy."

Deku looked away and nodded, and before he knew it, Tsuyu was on her toes, running her hands through his bushy hair.

"Kero!" She croaked happily, "It's just as fluffy as I thought it would be, it's so..."

Deku looked in front of him, and he felt the heat rise to his face. Tsuyu's face was right in front of his, and her eyes met his. Gazes locked, he felt this overwhelming urge to close the gap between them. And for once in his life, Midoriya didn't second guess himself. He leaned forward and locked his lips onto the lips of the girl with the frog quirk. Shakily, her hands fell to the back of his head. She opened her mouth, allowing their tongues to meet. Instinct taking over, he put a hand across the small of her back, using his other hand to grab the back of her neck and pull her in closer, gently.

Though shaky, this felt right, he realized. She tasted like the mint ice cream, he recognized as their tongues became acquainted with one another, and feeling her against his body made him feel things he'd never thought about before.

He wasn't the only one either. Tsuyu's heart raced, tasting the vanilla ice cream and letting her hands lightly pull Midoriya's hair. _This is even better than I imagined!_

After a few moments, they pulled away, both of them stunned.

"I...I..." Deku stuttered.

 _Adorable!_ Tsuyu thought, regaining her composure first. "You're a good kisser, Deku," she said, causing his jaw to drop, "You better have more of those for me tomorrow."

had crashed and he couldn't react. He mumbled a few incomprehensible noises, but no words made it past his lips. He still tasted her.

 _Ah! Adorable!_ She thought again, booping him on the nose with her tongue. "Goodnight, hun," she said, before heading to the girl's wing, "sweet dreams."

Midoriya stared after her.

 _G-good kisser?!_

"Hey man."

Midoriya leapt a foot off the ground and looked to the fridge: Kirishima had walked past them during their little make out session without them noticing. He was biting into a sandwich.

"Kissed her on the first date, my dude," he said, with a mouthful, "very manly. You're a stud, man. You gonna keep seeing her?"

Deku broke out into a huge smile. "Yeah. Yeah I am!"


	3. Rescue Mission

Disclaimer: This is purely a fan work and I own nothing.

* * *

Mr. Aizawa faced his students, though he'd rather be asleep. Midnight threw another faculty rager that All Might dragged him to the night before. Thankfully, rescue missions were pretty easy for him to throw together, and he could usually sneak a nap in while the other students watched the screen. So he stood in front of the building for trial one, hungover, tired, and patience thinner than usual.

"Alright. You two. You know, the green ones." He grumbled, pointing to Midoriya and Asui. "You're on team one. Hero Team."

The two turned to each other and smiled awkwardly, Tsuyu blushing lightly. She didn't get the chance to team with Deku often, but now that they were dating, the timing seemed serendipitous.

"Alright, so," Aizawa continued, head throbbing, "you, the angry one." He pointed to Bakugou, who grunted. "You're going to team with that red guy you hate the least as the villain team."

Kirishima fist-pumped while slapping an arm cross Bakugou, "AW YEAH, our manly bro-bond will take Deku and Froppy down."

"I DON'T NEED YOUR HELP TO TAKE DEKU DOWN!"

Aizawa cringed, the shouting making his head pound. "SHUT UP!"

Midoriya turned to Tsuyu and smiled again. She smiled back, and said, "I hate it when he gets like this towards you. Let's kick his butt."

Midoriya laughed. "You got it, Asui."

"I told you to call me Tsu."

"Right, sorry Tsu." He replied, blushing. _Adorable,_ she thought, sneaking her tongue out and booping his nose while no one was looking.

"Alright, we don't have any pretend hostages," Aizawa explained, handing a sheet to Bakugou and Kirishima. He then presented a watermelon from his cloak, "So once again, the heroes will have to rescue Stanley the Watermelon."

For reasons unbeknownst to Class 1-A, Mr. Aizawa had taken to naming a watermelon Stanley, and having it be the rescue target in missions lately. A few of them suspected this had something to do with the smackdown Nomu had laid on him, but no one was going to ask him about it. He handed the watermelon to Kirishima, and advised, "so go to the room on your paper. You have five minutes before I send those two in to come get you. If they get the watermelon, you lose. If you keep them away from Stanley, you win."

"Aw yeah! We'll show them the true power of Team Rock Hard Ex-Bro-sion!" Kirishima whooped, charging into the building with Bakugou stomping angrily behind him.

"I NEVER AGREED TO THAT NAME!"

"It's not a bad name. Kero." Asui remarked, tapping her chin "Can we have a team name?"

Deku scratched his nose, "How about Ribbit Smash?"

Froppy beamed. "I like it!"

Deku blushed, smiling happily. He would never admit that he'd been thinking about team names for them since their first date, but he was glad she liked that one; it had been his favorite.

"That's perfect!" Ochako agreed, overhearing them. "Me and Iida picked Gravity Boost."

"You can call yourself whatever, just don't enter the building until you hear the buzzer," Mr. Aizawa grumbled, leading the others to the observation room, "good luck out there."

The two heroes stretched out as they prepared, focused on the task ahead.

"I've never faced off against Bakugou before," Asui pointed out, "Sorry, I mean, King Lord Explosion Death Murder Killer Deathcore 5000. Any pointers?"

Izuku erupted into a fit of giggles. It was no secret Asui was not a huge fan of his childhood friend, but kept her comments limited to sarcastic jabs like this, which always cheered him up and reminded him that while he always admired Bakugou's strength, he no longer needed to strive to be like his rival; he was a hero in his own right.

"Well," he replied, managing to regain his composure, "drawing out a fight with him is not in our best interests. The more he sweats, the more he can use his Quirk, and the better he can use it at range with his suit. Which makes him a good match for Red Riot, because he works best in short fights."

"So focus on dodging Kirishima first and taking out Bakugou," Asui reasoned. "Got it."

"Right," her partner agreed, before smiling and adding, "It's nice to be able to bounce this off a partner and not just mumble it to myself for a change."

She stood on her toes and ruffled his hair, "that's what I'm here for; making sure you're less creepy."

He rolled his eyes, "Thanks, Tsu."

The buzzer went off, and the hero team charged into the building. "Any ideas on how to figure out what floor they're on?" He asked.

"Kero," She nodded before, to his surprise, hopping over to the elevator. She hit the button, and the single elevator's window display above the door showed a, "B," before transitioning to, "G."

"The elevator is coming from the basement, so if they took that, I'd say that's a good start," she explained.

Deku followed her over to the lift, grinning, "anticlimactic, but good thinking."

She shrugged. "The simplest solution is usually the best."

As the elevator dinged, they heard a loud explosion from the floor below, and exchanged quizzical glances. "Think Bakugou went rogue already?" Asui asked.

Izuku shrugged. "I don't think so. Usually he can tolerate Kirishima."

They took battle stances as the elevator opened, but relaxed to find it was empty. Deku shot an arm out in front of Froppy, and said, "Wait. They might have rigged it. Let's take the stairs."

She nodded, and they entered the stairwell, charging down and kicking the basement door open, hoping for the element of surprise. They blinked in shock to see that, indeed, Stanley the Watermelon was sitting in the basement floor, but Bakugou and Kirishima were nowhere in sight. Creeping in to the basement, they looked around, back to back for an optimal field of vision, but saw nothing but their target and many, many large cobwebs.

They made it to Stanley, shrugged to each other, and Midoriya picked up the fruit.

"Man, Stanley, for a watermelon, you sure do get into a lot of trouble," Izuku remarked, prompting his girlfriend to laugh at his bad joke.

They listened for the buzzer or the announcement that they won, but it never came. Now they were beginning to get concerned.

"Do you think something went wrong?" Midoriya asked.

Tsuyu shrugged and gave a worried, "Kero."

They walked up the stairs, a little bit more briskly than they might have on any other day, and left the building without incident, looking for their two classmates. Alas, there was no one in sight.

"Let's get to the observation room, should know what's going on," Asui suggested, and Izuku nodded in agreement.

Running inside, they burst into the observation room and gasped; the room was empty and covered in cobwebs, with a large industrial air vent cover torn off the side of the room.

"M-Midoriya...Asui..." A voice muttered from the side of the room. They looked over to see Mineta had been wrapped in a spider-web cocoon and placed in a cobweb in the corner.

"That thing...took everyone down the vent." He muttered, weakly.

"Kero! Let's go, Deku!" Tsuyu croaked, terror rising in her throat as she leapt towards the hole in the wall. Izuku wasted no time chasing after her.

"W-wait! Save me first!" Mineta whined, but they left him in the web, forgotten.

Peering into the large vent, Midoriya crawled in first, following the trail of cobwebs through the labyrinth of the building.

 _This probably isn't the right time,_ Asui thought, following him, _but he's got a great butt. Better make him train those jumps more._

Her admiration of her boyfriend's hindquarters was interrupted as the vent creaked and gave out, sending them hurtling downwards towards a ceiling ventilation grate in the basement.

Thinking quickly, Asui spread her hands and feet apart, catching the side of the vertical shaft and sticking in place. Then she shot her tongue out, wrapping it around Izuku's waist, stopping him from crashing into the grate.

He breathed a sigh of relief, looking up at her and whispered, "Thanks, Tsu," up at her.

She gave him a small smile as she scooted her way down the vent, until they could both peer through the slits in the ceiling grate; they could hear voices coming from below. Squinting down, they could make out the form of other students, wrapped in web cocoons, all over the floor, struggling weakly against the webs. Something had sapped them of their strength. They squinted into the darkness, as a large figure appeared in their field of vision, dragging Sensei Aizawa along behind him in a cobweb cocoon. The web was coming from the small of his back, through a hole in the figure's shirt. It appeared to be a large, six-armed man with long red hair.

Izuku held in a gasp. "That's...that's Arachnia!" He whispered to Tsuyu, in terror.

Tsuyu met his gaze...and...shrugged.

"Oh, right," he explained, "He's one of Eraserhead's old foes from like...twenty years ago. Not many people have heard of him since Mr. Aizawa rejected the spotlight, but his Quirk is a mutation. Mr. Aizawa has no effect on him."

"You get let out on good behavior, and this is what you do?" Mr. Aizawa groaned. "Look, I know your plan. You got us all off guard. Just leave the kids out of it. Kill me and go back to jail. Then I at least won't have this stupid hangover."

The large six-armed man let out a cackle. "Oh, Shouta," he replied with mock compassion, "I've waited decades for the chance to get my revenge on you. That's why I'm eating you last."

Arachnia grabbed a student-cocoon from the side of the room, and Izuku and Asui gasped as they recognized Uraraka struggling against his grasp.

"You rat bastard!" Aizawa shouted. "Leave my students alone!"

Determined, Froppy and Deku nodded to each other; the frog heroine released her partner, and he kicked open the vent with his Full Cowl. The two of them fell towards Arachnia, hoping to land a pre-emptive strike, but with superhuman reflexes, the villain noticed them, dropped Uravity, and jumped backwards, clinging to the basement wall. The floor shook as the two heroes landed in a joint smash and stomp, but they looked up to glare at their foe.

"Ohhhh, did I miss two of the little piggies you sent to market?" Arachnia sang, crawling up the wall.

"Careful with that man," Aizawa coughed. "He can do anything that a spider can."

"Sounds familiar," Froppy remarked.

"His bite causes a low level poison," Aizawa added, ignoring the quip, "It won't kill you, but you'll be sapped of your strength for hours. It's how he got all of us."

"Look out!" Ochako yelled, "here comes a spider, man!"

"Looks like my salad arrived!" Arachnia cackled as he scuttled across the ceiling, "I always knew I should be eating more greens."

"Very funny!" Deku grunted as he leapt for the ceiling, ready to smash this guy up to the next floor. But the spider villain was fast, using two of his left arms to punch Deku back down to the floor. Froppy dived and grabbed him out of the air, and rolled along the ground to avoid the web that Arachnia shot at him out of his back. She shot her tongue to the ceiling, using it to punch the villain across the eye before he could react.

Deku rolled to his feet as Arachnia took to the opposite wall. _He's playing defense._ He looked to Asui. "You can secrete a stinging poison, right?"

She nodded. "Yeah, but it's kinda gross."

"Go for his eyes, I'm going to draw him in," Deku replied.

She gave a determined nod as he took off. He made a beeline for Arachnia, but as he drew in towards the villain, he kicked to the right, dodging another attack from their foe, and kicked off the wall so he was shooting himself above Arachnia. The enhanced spider senses of the villain allowed him to keep up with Midoriya, and he shot a web towards the smaller hero. But Deku flipped himself upside down and kicked off the ceiling, going left of the villain and dodging the web altogether.

"Hold still, you stupid broccoli-haired rodent!" Arachnia grunted as Deku zigzagged all around him, doing his best to randomize his movements and be unpredictable. Finally, the villain roared in frustration, and lunged forward, grabbing Midoriya with all six hands, pinning him to the ground. He bore his fangs, ready to chomp down -

"Kero!" Froppy shouted, spitting a wad of venom into the eyes of their foe.

Arachnia roared in pain, desperately trying to wipe the gunk off his face. The distraction gave Deku the opportunity to gather his legs to his chest, and used his Full Cowl to plant his boots into the villain's midsection, sending Arachnia flying up and off of him, landing on his back.

Froppy jumped to her partner's side. "Combo move?"

He nodded. "Combo move."

The two locked arms and with the power of One for All he could control, Deku spun and tossed Froppy towards their foe, who had clumsily gotten to his feet while blind. Froppy, before being tossed, had wrapped her tongue around Deku's arm, did a flip in mid-air, and kicked Arachnia as hard as she could across the face, forcing him off his feet and flying onto his back. As she landed, she swung her head down, using her tongue to lift Deku into the air, swinging him like a mace down towards Arachnia.

"RIBBIT SMAAAAAAAAASH!" Deku screamed, driving his fist into Arachnia's face, caving in the floor of the basement slightly, and knocking the villain out.

Izuku and Asui both wiped the sweat off their brow and grinned at each other. They were interrupted as Aizawa spoke up from his cocoon. "Hey, good job, now get me out of this."

"O-oh, right," Izuku responded, and between he and Asui, they were able to finally tear open the webbing.

Mr. Aizawa promptly wrapped up Arachnia in his restraining scarf, and called in to the front office. Within minutes, the faculty was on site, helping the others out of their cocoons and apprehending Arachnia.

Recovery Girl (with the help of some of the other teachers) grumpily took the rest of the class to get treated for the toxins that Arachnia had injected them with, everyone groggily thanking Izuku and Asui for saving them. Except Bakugou, who mumbled something to the tune of, "When I recover, I'm going to punch you in the face for saving me, you damn nerds."

"Kero, can you heal him last?" Asui asked Recovery Girl.

She only winked and chuckled as the students were wheeled out, leaving the two heroes in training outside of the building with Mr. Aizawa.

"Well, I guess if only the four of us are left, you two are dismissed for the day. That's probably enough training for now." Mr. Aizawa sighed, though he was happy he could recover more from his hangover.

"The...four of us?" Midoriya asked.

Mr. Aizawa picked up Stanley the Watermelon and gave a glare.

"R-right, sorry." Midoriya apologized.

"Well. See you kids tomorrow," Aizawa said, waving them off as he left with his watermelon, "Don't let me catch you out of the dorms after hours."

"Yes sir," they replied, bowing, and then laughed with each other as they made for the dorms.

As they walked hand in hand, Asui told Izuku all about her internship; his eyes shone with excitement as she told him about stopping the drug smugglers with Captain Selkie. It made her laugh, they had just had a super villain encounter, but he was practically fanboying about her other villain encounter.

"Think you'll try and work with him after graduation?" He asked.

Tsuyu shrugged. "I don't know. I'll see what other internships I'll get here. Might find something better. It's nice to have the option open, Kero."

"I hear you," Deku nodded and yawned, "What a morning. I could use a nap and a shower since we have the afternoon off." He turned to her and smiled. "Then we should spend the day together! The others shouldn't be back for awhile."

Asui smiled, and booped him on the nose with her tongue; she had taken to doing that as sort of her acceptable public display of affection. "A shower, nap, and a day in with Deku sounds like the perfect day off to me."

When they reached the dorms, Midoriya was surprised when Tsuyu turned to follow him back to his room. "Tsu?" He questioned, "I thought you were going to go shower first?"

She just turned red and winked at him.

 _Oh._ Izuku thought, realizing she was intent on following him, _OH. Oh damn._

Yes, it ended up being quite a good day for Team Ribbit Smash.


	4. Friends

Disclaimer: This is purely a fan work and I own nothing

* * *

Tokoyami blinked in shock. "I'm surprised you remembered to come."

Asui Tsuyu tilted her head in surprise. "Kero? It's the first weekend of the month. You and I always come to the goth store so you can buy candles for your rituals."

"When you put it like that, it sounds silly," the dark hero replied, a bit flustered.

"We always do this, kero." Asui said. "Why would it be different?"

It was true; ever since the two of them had become friends at UA, Tsuyu accompanied Tokoyami to the, "goth store," as she put it, as they changed out their line of morbidly-scented candles. Tokoyami claimed that meditating with them helped him keep in control of Dark Shadow. Tsuyu thought the candles had nothing to do with it, but she humored her friend. He was good company, anyway.

Her friend scratched the back of his head as the two entered the mall, "well, I wasn't sure if you'd still do that now that you're spoken for."

Asui smacked him lightly on the back of the head lightheartedly as they approached, "Blood Bath and Beyond," rolling her eyes. "Just because I'm dating Midoriya doesn't mean I stop hanging out with any of my friends. Gender irrelevant. You should have a little more faith in me."

He smiled at his frog-like friend as they reached the candle section. "True. My apologies, you never struck me as the type to allow someone to dictate your comradery. What do you think of this one?"

He held up a candle to Asui, called Vampiric Bloodlust. She sniffed. "It's just strawberry with a silly name."

"Perfect," Tokoyami replied, placing it in his basket. "Besides, I just didn't want to cause a rift or anything."

"Kero," she croaked, "Midoriya and I aren't the jealous types. He's hanging out with Uraraka today anyway, getting ready for that talent thing tonight."

* * *

"It's so beautiful out today, thanks for agreeing to read outside with me," Uraraka gushed to her best friend.

Midoriya smiled. "Sure thing. I need to catch up on this anyway, I'm a bit behind on this Shakespeare stuff."

The gravity-based hero winked with a smirk. "Too much time with the girlfriend and not enough time with the books, Deku?"

Deku laughed, flipping a page. "Hardly. Everything else I can handle fine, I'm just not a big fan of these old plays and stuff. I get through a page and then I just...need to do something else. Though I guess I do sometimes text her as a distraction."

"I don't know, I like Shakespeare," Uraraka replied. "Did you get to the part where Ophelia drowns herself?"

He nodded, skimming the paragraph. "Literally just read it. I'm surprised you like this sort of thing, Ochako. It's all just tragedy and kind of depressing."

She shrugged. "I think that's what makes it beautiful. It's bittersweet and forlorn." Her face fell a bit. "Kinda makes you think about your own missed opportunities and downfalls."

He looked up from his book to see she looked rather sad. "You okay?"

She snapped the look off her face and shook her head. "Never better, Deku. Come on, finish up this part; we have to meet Iida for rehearsal."

She would never admit it to either of them, but as excited as she was about Deku and Asui being an item, it did hurt a little. Most of her friends could see she had feelings for her best friend, so the news had been a blow to her. But still, Midoriya and Tsuyu meant the world to her, and seeing them so happy together, made her happy. It was a complicated feeling, to be sure. But their friendship meant the world to her, regardless.

Deku's head was elsewhere. _Oh boy...rehearsal._ He moaned, internally. _I can't believe she managed to rope both me and Iida into this stupid contest._

* * *

He remembered back a few weeks ago, Uraraka had approached Iida and himself at lunch, waving around a flyer for the UA talent show.

"We totally need to enter, guys!" She exclaimed.

"But...the whole school is built around Quirks, why would we need a talent contest? Seems kinda...weird." Izuku replied.

"That is where you are wrong, Midoriya!" Iida scolded him, intensely, "The talent contest is strictly Quirkless! It's a lighthearted festivity meant to lift our spirits as we hone our Quirks to quell the villains of the world."

 _Having a way with words is definitely NOT your talent, Iida,_ Izuku had thought, but laughed. "Well that's great, but why would we...?"

Iida and Midoriya both noticed Ochako biting her lip, and looked at the flier more closely; the prize was a decent cash sum. They exchanged glances and gave their friend soft smiles; this was to help her family.

"We're in, Uraraka." Izuku assured her, "We'll be glad to help you out."

"Indeed," Iida agreed.

Of course, in the weeks that followed, Ochako had become fiercely competitive, dragging off Iida and Midoriya randomly to rehearse. The competition was later this evening though, so at least the end was in sight.

As they sat on the bench reading, Midoriya finally managed to get to a good break in Hamlet, placing a bookmark in his book. "Ugh. So dry. I understand Shakespeare is really important to literature and all that, but it's just so hard to digest-WHOA!"

Uraraka had already grabbed his hand and was pulling him towards the gymnasium space for rehearsal. "Yeah, it took you long enough! We're going to be late for Iida!"

"I'm coming, I'm coming!" He answered as they began running together.

* * *

Tokoyami and Asui left Blood Bath and Beyond, both of them carrying a few bags of candles each.

"Do you really need this many to summon the spirits to your aid?" Asui asked.

"If you don't do it right, they get really angry," her friend answered, "Trust me. Better to be over-prepared than under-prepared."

"I'll take your word for it, Kero," Asui replied.

"Would you want to join me for the ritual?" Tokoyami asked, "I never really asked before, my apologies."

She shook her head with a small chuckle. "I am a hero of science, kero. Besides, I want to watch that talent thing tonight. A bunch of our classmates are performing."

"I had forgotten all about that," the bird-like boy replied, "Not my cup of tea. What are Uraraka, Iido, and Midoriya doing for it?"

"Not sure," Tsuyu shrugged, "Ochako swore them to secrecy."

As they passed a small karaoke cafe, they looked inside and paused to see Mina and Hagakure on stage, singing some poppy number. At a booth in the back, Jirou and Yaoyorozu were watching them. They were...okay. Not awful, no, they could carry the tune decently, but they weren't anything to write home about.

They seemed to feel differently though, as after their number, they high-fived, Mina exclaiming, "We have this in the bag! We're a shoe in to win." She looked up to see Tokoyami and Asui, and waved to them excitedly. The two waved back before continuing on, Asui reminded of a conversation they had in the locker room the other day.

* * *

All Might had given them quite an intense training mission, a three on three battle in a suburban area. She had been paired with Sero and Bakugou; not exactly a group that meshed well together. They had just barely managed to eek out a victory against Mineta, Ojiro, and Uraraka, but mostly because Mineta had been more focused on being a scummy perv than actually fighting. She was happy to be done for the day, but as she was changing she felt a tap on her shoulder. She turned around, but no one was there.

"Um...Hagakure?" She asked.

"Yeah!" The invisible girl replied from directly in front of her face, causing Asui to backup a little.

"You startled me there, kero" Asui breathed, relieved.

"Whoops! Sorry, I forgot that when I'm not wearing clothes I'm unnoticeable." She giggled.

 _...how do you forget THAT?_ Tsuyu wondered, but replied, "What did you need?"

"So Mina and I had been wondering something," Hagakure began, but at the mention of her name, Mina looked over, embarrassed.

"No, don't actually ask her!" Mina objected.

Despite her best interests, Asui's curiosity was peaked; nothing ever made Mina sound flustered.

"Kero? What is it?" She asked.

"So we all thought Deku looked kinda scrawny," Hagakure explained, "but, like, I bumped into him the other day, and his arm muscles felt like, really stiff. Is he like, swole?"

Heat rose to Asui's face. Were they really asking her what Midoriya's upper body was like? She certainly remembered being surprised the first time she saw his body, but...

Jirou snickered from her locker, "Those two are like the purest cinnamon rolls in class, come on guys. They probably haven't seen each other shirtless."

Asui was glad that she a side effect of her quirk was keeping her calm poker face under most all conditions. But, the redness in her cheeks was evidence enough that this was embarrassing.

 _Oh, I've seen plenty more than just that, Jirou,_ she couldn't help but think.

She was saved from the situation as Yaoyorozu waved the two of them off, "leave her alone, you two vultures, you're embarrassing the poor girl."

Mina and Hagakure giggled as they walked back off to their lockers, leaving Asui to croak a, "Kero," of relief.

* * *

Asui and Tokoyami continued on their walk through the mall. "You didn't enter?" Tokoyami asked.

"It's hard to figure where my Quirk begins and ends since it's a mutation. And I don't exactly have a singing voice, kero," Asui replied, dryly. "Frog is about the most unique thing about me, otherwise I consider myself pretty plain."

Tokoyami allowed himself to chuckle. He happened to know for a fact Midoriya didn't see her that way.

* * *

The same day that Asui was being grilled about Deku's physique, Izuku was also being pressed into a conversation he'd rather have not had. He had teamed with Kaminari and Yaoyorozu, and between the three of them, had been able to easily dispatch Kirishima, Satou and Kouda.

"Hey man, I kinda saved your butt back there, huh?" Kaminari asked, with Mineta in tow.

"Haha, yeah, thanks." Izuku laughed, remembering Kaminari grabbing Kirishima at the last minute, saving him from getting smashed in the face. "I owe you one."

"So then maybe you'll tell us something?!" Mineta asked, practically wetting himself with excitement.

 _I don't like where this is going,_ Deku realized.

"What are Asui's boobs like?!" They both asked in unison.

There was an awkward pause as silence hung over the locker room; everyone had heard the question and immediately had become uncomfortable. Slowly, Izuku's mouth twitched into a frown.

"You know," he said, slowly, "I know we're friends and all, but if you ever ask me that again, I won't hesitate to shatter my arms to punch you to the moon."

The class pervs raised their hands in surrender and slowly backed off, apologizing profusely

"AAWWWWW YEAH DEKU, YOU DEFEND YOUR GIRL!" Kirishima cheered, nudging Bakugou, "Did you check that manly manliness right there?!"

"I swear to God, Kirishima, if you keep complimenting Deku to me..." Bakugou scowled.

As things settled in the locker room, Tokoyami approached Izuku, patting him on the back. "I appreciate the loyalty and respect you have shown my friend, Midoriya."

Deku's friendly demeanor returned as he scratched his nose, a bit embarrassed about what had transpired. "Tsu means the world to me. I wouldn't do that to her, no worries. She's...she's really special."

The dark hero gave a small smile. "I'm glad you feel that way."

* * *

Meanwhile, back in the present, Izuku and Ochako found Iida waiting for them outside of the gym. "There you two are! I was starting to get concerned."

"Sorry, Iida, I had to get current on Hamlet." Midoriya replied with a sigh, "It's hard to get through."

He nodded. "I understand, it is indeed a chore to get through. But I'm glad you are not behind in your studies."

"WE DON'T HAVE TIME FOR THAT!" Ochako erupted, making them both jump. They forgot how intense she got sometimes. She dug into her backpack and pulled out two bags, one for each of them. "Now that we've got the moves down, we need to make sure we can do them in our uniforms."

"Uniforms?!" Her two friends exclaimed together.

"Uraraka, I urge you to reconsider!" Iida begged, "we barely have the moves, 'down,' as you say, and when you add in such restricting clothing -"

She shot the class rep a death glare, and he went silent.

Izuku looked in the bag and gulped. _What are friends for, I guess..._

* * *

As the evening fell, Tokoyami parted ways to perform his ritual (which was really just lighting all these candles and reciting a chant he found on the internet), so Asui made her way to the talent performance. She was surprised how big of a deal this ended up being for a school full of powered people. But, people always wanted to be more than just their Quirks, she supposed.

The Faculty seemed to be all about it; Midnight, All Might, and Aizawa were all judges. Aizawa even had Stanley at the table with him. Not long after she sat down, Jirou and Yaoyorozu entered the auditorium and quickly found spots near their frog friend.

"Here by yourself this evening, Asui?" Momo asked.

"Kero," she replied, "Tokoyami is doing his weird goth spirit rituals, and Midoriya is part of Uraraka's act with Iida."

"I was wondering why he was hanging out with her so much," Jirou said nonchalantly. "I was almost worried for you."

"They always hang out. They're best friends," Asui replied with a shrug. "I trust Deku. He wouldn't do that."

Yaoyorozu smiled. "You're right. Midoriya is trustworthy."

Jirou nodded, grinning sheepishly. "True. My bad. That kid's nuts for you."

The show began as Present Mic introduced the first act, which was Kirishima attempting to perform a magic act with Bakugou as his assistant. Attempt is the best word for it, because the second Kirishima called Bakugou his, "lovely assistant who volunteered to get cut in half," Bakugou blew up the box for the sawing trick, and stormed out of the building.

All Might and Midnight rated the performance a 1. Aizawa gave them a 2, since it got a chuckle out of him. Stanley didn't rate the performance, because he's a fruit.

A few students from class 1-B went next, performing a vaudevillian slapstick routine, while Shinsou played the piano for background music. It fell flat, she thought. The judges agreed, as they got 4s all around.

"Tough crowd," Jirou observed, causing Asui and Momo to nod in agreement.

Mina and Hagakure sang the same pop song they had performed in the cafe earlier, though it failed to impress the judges anymore than the class 1-B students. They pouted and stormed off the stage at their lackluster scores.

The highest rated act was a group of third year students who were Mimes. And that was it. They just did Mime stuff.

"That...was...BEAUTIFUL!" All Might had cried, blowing his nose, and then using Stanley to wipe his eyes.

"You are truly artists that we can all appreciate in these trying times." Aizawa said, holding up a 10.

Midnight was left speechless at it, holding up an 8.5 while blowing her nose.

"I never would have pegged Mr. Aizawa for having an appreciation for mimes," Asui remarked.

"To be fair," Momo replied, "They were truly amazing. I can hardly put that performance into words."

Midway though the show, Kirishima, Mina, and Hagakure joined them, back in their casual clothes. Bakugou, of course, went back to the dorms. And just in time, as Ochako, Izuku, and Tenya took the stage. As a spotlight came on for them, Class 1-A's jaws dropped; the three friends were dressed in matching tuxedos and tophats, with canes and spats.

 _Holy. Crap._ Asui thought, picking her jaw up. _Deku never told me he looked that good in a suit._

The song, "Uptown Girl," came on, and the three performed an intricate modernized dance number routine in perfect sync with each other. The three of them had even learned the trick where you roll a hat down your arm, across your shoulders, down the other arm, and in to the opposite hand. Towards the end of the song, the three of them, in a triangular formation, threw their canes to one another and kept dancing, ending with Iida and Midoriya locking arms with each other, and Ochako hopping up into their arms with a dramatic pose.

It was definitely unexpected.

"Who plays Billy Joel music in 2118?!" Mina grumped as they received high scores from the three judges. Stanley, once again, gave no score, because he is a fruit.

Everyone else in the crowd seemed to disagree as the group received strong applause. Ochako was in tears as she hugged her friends.

A few more acts rounded out the night, but nothing topped the mimes. In the end, Uraraka's team only took home second place, which still included a monetary prize, but not nearly as much. Backstage, Ochako tried to divide the money up between the three of them, but Tenya and Izuku refused.

"Keep it," Deku said, pushing her hand away, "This was your win."

Iida nodded in agreement. "I would have never known I could followed a choreographed dance routine without your teachings. Truly, I have learned something."

Ochako cried once again, hugging the two of them. "You guys are the best!"

* * *

As they retreated back to the dorms, they noticed it was late and the common room was empty. Deku couldn't help but feel a little disappointed; he was hoping to catch Asui before she went to bed since he didn't see her today. He knew they both had plans, of course, but he couldn't help himself from hoping. He bade his friends goodnight and made for his room, looking at his phone.

-Hope you liked the performance. It was super embarrassing!

As he flicked his light on, he sighed in relief to finally be back in the comfort of his own room.

Tap tap tap.

He furrowed his brow as he looked around. _What was...?_

Tap tap tap.

He walked over to his window, and pushed open the curtain to see Asui, clung to the side of the building, knocking lightly on his window. He smiled as he pushed the window open, letting his girlfriend in.

"You're going to get in trouble if anyone catches you sneaking in here at night." Izuku teased, but the lopsided grin on his face made it clear he was happy to see her.

She straightened out her nightgown as she stood up before hugging him tightly, "Frogs are excellent at camouflage. Besides," she leaned in for a smooch, "I missed you."

They talked about what they had done with their friends today; laughing at all the emo candle names until Midoriya began to yawn.

"You must be beat." Asui laughed.

He nodded. "I probably smell awful. I'm going to shower and get some sleep."

"I was being nice and ignoring it," she replied, sticking her tongue out playfully. "I'll be here when you get back."

He blushed. "You're going to stay tonight?"

She nodded, "I didn't get to see you all day, so you're mine tonight."

He turned a deeper, red, but smiled widely and nodded. "Sounds good to me."

"Deku, wait!" She called, before he shut the bathroom door behind him. He turned, and she asked, "Can you...can you put the tux back on?"

He turned crimson, but winked and nodded. "You got it."


	5. Family

Disclaimer: This is purely a fan work, and I own nothing.

* * *

"You know part of the Frog Quirk is that he can smell fear, right?" Tsuyu asked her boyfriend.

"W-what?!" Izuku yelped.

"No," she answered, booping his nose with her tongue, "but you LOOK worried. Relax. Kero."

Deku managed a weak smile as they hopped off the bus - no pun intended. Originally, they were going to join some classmates in seeing a movie today, but Tsuyu had gotten a call from her dad, Ganma. He and Beru had some emergency business meetings to attend to, and asked if Tsuyu could watch her siblings for a few hours. And before she could answer, he grumbled something about her bringing her boyfriend over so he could, "have a chat with him."

Izuku had been right next to her when that conversation happened, and was understandably worried when Tsuyu enthusiastically agreed to spend time with her siblings and bring Izuku by to meet them.

"His croak is worse than his venom," she assured him.

"The analogy works more for dogs than frogs," he replied, "but if you say so. I just hope he likes me."

She reached over and pinched his cheeks. "Deku, you're the sweetest guy in class 1-A. Maybe even UA. They'll love you. My mom's been wanting to meet you since I told her about our first date, and that was four months ago."

"You told her about that?" He asked, curiously.

Tsuyu beamed. "Of course. She was almost as impressed as I was."

Izuku swelled with pride. That, at least, made him feel a bit better about meeting the Asui's.

Speaking of family, his phone began to buzz, and he pulled it out of his jeans pocket. "Hey Mom," he answered, mouthing, "Sorry," to Tsuyu, but she smiled. She liked that he had a good relationship with his mom; she figured it might be why he seemed to be in touch with his sensitive side.

"Dear, are you going to be in the area today?" His mom asked.

"Yeah, but I'm going to be busy helping Tsuyu with some stuff until about..." He looked at his girlfriend as he trailed off and continued, "Seven?"

Froppy nodded.

"Yeah, about seven." Izuku confirmed with his mom.

"Oh, I was just hoping if you could stop by, I haven't seen you in weeks! And maybe you can bring that girlfriend I've been hearing so much about!" His mom gushed.

Deku lowered the phone and whispered, "My mom wants us to stop by on the way back."

Froppy beamed once more; she was actually pretty excited to meet her, Izuku always had nice things to say about his mother, which she found sweet.

"Alright, we can stop by for a minute, but we have a curfew to meet."

"Alright sweetie, I'll see you later!"

They approached the front door of the Asui residence, and Izuku took a deep breath.

"You ready? Kero?" Tsuyu asked.

He nodded, and she smiled. "I should warn you about my little brother Samidare and my sister Satsuki. They-"

"Tsu is home! Tsu is home!" Two small blurs yelled as they ran out of the door and wrapped their sister in a hug.

Izuku smiled at the sight; he knew Tsuyu grew up taking care of her siblings due to how demanding her parents jobs were, so he figured they were close. Yet, seeing them all this excited to see her after a few weeks warmed his heart.

She knelt down and embraced her younger siblings. "Hey guys! How are my favorite tadpoles?"

Samidare pulled away from his sister and rolled his eyes. "I'm almost as tall as you, Tsuyu! Don't call me that!" He rounded on Izuku, "Is this the guy?!"

Tsuyu nodded, "Yeah, that's Izu-"

"You're the guy who kept breaking all his fingers at the Sports Festival!" Samidare half-yelled, freaking out.

"That's pretty icky," Satsuki said, letting go of Tsuyu.

"It's pretty AWESOME!" Samidare argued.

Izuku scratched the side of his nose, "It's pretty icky in the long run," he said, showing the two the scars along his right hand. They got real close and "oohed" in admiration.

"Battle scaaaars." Samidare said, in awe.

Tsuyu smiled to herself. She knew Deku would have no problem in winning her little brother and sister over, but it still was adorable to see.

"Is that my Tsuyu I hear?" Came an older voice from inside.

"Yeah mom, it's us," Tsuyu replied, beckoning her siblings inside.

Deku put on his game face. _Here goes nothing._

As he followed her inside, he couldn't help but be impressed; the house was a modest suburban home on the outside, and the interior was decorated with many dark blues and light greens. It was a very tranquil environment. Beru Asui rounded a corner from the kitchen into the living room where the four had entered the home, and Deku could see a similarity between Tsuyu, her, and her siblings. The facial shape was the same for all of them, had the same cheeks. _They're a pretty cute family, when they're all together like this,_ he thought with a grin. Beru smiled at them. "Tsuyu! We've missed you!"

Tsuyu greeted her mother with a hug, and Izuku was shocked when she immediately hugged him as well, saying, "Well come in dear, we've heard so much about you!"

 _I can see where Tsuyu get's her upfront nature_ he thought, but smiled through his pinkened cheeks and bowed to her, "Thank you for having me, ma'am."

She swatted Tsuyu's shoulder with a look of pride, "Oh and manners too?! What else haven't you told me about him?"

Izuku blushed; compliments always made him flustered. Tsuyu blushed too; she knew her mom would try to embarrass her in front of Deku, but no mental preparation was going to save her from it.

"Is that my little Tsuyu?" Came a gruff voice from up a staircase to Izuku's right. He looked up to see a man who was much more frog-like in appearance than the other four trudging down the steps. With his bumpy skin and eyes further up his head, Deku wondered if he was closer to an animal, like the principal was. _Tsuyu definitely took more after her mother,_ he realized. Still, as her father hit the bottom of the stairs. Deku bowed politely, and said, "Thank you for inviting me into your lovely home, sir."

 _Wow, he managed to say that without his voice shaking!_ Tsuyu couldn't help but think. _It's adorable how much he's trying to make a good first impression. I wonder if he practiced._

 _I hope they can't tell I practiced this!_ Izuku panicked.

Ganmu Asui approached Izuku, eying him up a bit, and shook his hand. "You were that boy from the Sports Festival."

"Yes sir," Izuku answered, not sure where the older man was going to go with that one.

"I hope you still don't shatter your arms every time you go trying to play hero," Ganma scoffed. "I can't remember the last time I heard Tsu so upset, saying a friend needed to have surgery."

 _She...she was upset?_ Midoriya thought, but pushed those thoughts aside to nod. "Yes, sir. Tsu has actually helped me out with training."

"Well, I don't want to hear that you've gone and made her sad again." Ganma replied. "Understood?"

Midoriya nodded. "Yes, sir. I'll give it my all."

He turned to Tsuyu and gave a faint smile. "I like this one."

"Me too, I think I'll keep him," Tsuyu joked.

And just like that, Deku could feel the weight of the world lift off his shoulders.

"So what do you guys have to run off for on a Saturday for?" Tsuyu asked as her two siblings ran off to play.

"Some new client asked for his attorney." Beru sighed. "Some pros just nabbed him a few hours ago."

Izuku tilted his head and furrowed his brows curiously. "Pros?"

"That's right. We're villain defense attorneys." Ganma answered.

Izuku's eyes widened. "Oh wow, that's a rough field."

"Tsu, you mean to tell me you never even told this poor boy what we do before dragging him over here?" Beru scolded her daughter, but in a playful tone.

Tsuyu blushed heavily. "I thought it might be weird, since we're training to be heroes."

"Exactly, you'll put more work on our plates," Ganma replied with a hearty laugh. He turned to Izuku and elaborated. "It's not a glamorous field, but demand for defense attorneys for villains is always high. So at least the pay is good."

"Oh I totally understand," Izuku said, his eyes lighting up at any and all things Quirk related, "Quirks being so prevalent in society totally revamped the legal system, not only in Japan, but in the whole world. New laws had to be formed and it had to be determined what rights were to be afforded to those using Quirks to break the -"

As he entered, "mutter mode," Tsuyu grabbed his hand and said, "Kero, if you start that, they'll never get to their meeting."

Izuku turned red, "R-right, sorry. Well, good luck today."

"So there's more than just flashy punches, he's got a brain in there?" Ganma laughed, his gruff, croaking laugh. "Good."

"Do you want me to save some dinner for you guys too?" Tsuyu asked, turning red as she changed the subject.

"I wouldn't say no, you're probably the best cook in the family, Tsu." Beru smiled before hugging her daughter, "We'll be back by seven. Thanks again."

"Try not to let those two kids tear the house down," Ganma said as the two went out the door.

As they left, Izuku smiled to his girlfriend. "You're family is really sweet, Tsu."

She beamed back to him. "I'm glad you think so, kero. I won't lie, I've missed them a lot since UA became a boarding school. Come on, let's go see what Satsuki and Samidare are up to."

Tsuyu grabbed his hand and showed him the layout of the house, turning a corner and leading him into the den, where Satsuki was holding a Mt. Lady doll while watching some cartoons on the television.

"Where'd your brother run off to?" Tsuyu asked.

Before the youngest Asui could answer, Samidare dropped from the ceiling, and landed on Izuku's shoulders, clutching an All Might action figure. "Sneak attack! If this was a real assassination, you'd already be dead!"

The other three laughed as Izuku knelt down to let the boy off his shoulders. "Very sneaky, Samidare."

"Call me Sam."

Izuku shot a sidelong glance at his girlfriend, and said, "That sounds familiar."

Tsuyu shrugged and gave a ribbit in response, but Samidare was already tugging on their arms. "Will you guys play heroes and villains with us?! Mom and dad never have time."

Satsuki's eyes lit up and she hopped to her brother's side, begging, "Play with us!"

Midoriya smiled. He never had siblings growing up, and wondered if this is what it would have been like. Tsuyu looked at her phone and shot him a look. "Would you mind terribly? If I'm going to make SOMEONE'S favorite curry," she ruffled Samidare's head as she said this, "I need to start cooking."

He grinned at her. "Leave it to me, Tsu."

Tsuyu smiled and walked off, wondering if her boyfriend would make it in one piece. "No poison in the house guys, you know it never comes out of the carpets."

"Oooookaaaaaay," Her siblings sang at her.

"Izuku, team with me against Satsuki!" Samidare begged.

"No fair, you two are so much bigger!" Satsuki whined.

"No way, it's boys versus girls!" Samidare retorted.

The two begin to bicker, and Deku realized he needed to curb this. Guess having brothers and sisters isn't always great.

 _But if I need them to get along, they should be on the same team...which means..._

As they squabbled, Deku cleared his throat. Then, he began to chuckle, before letting it grow. "Nyahahahaha...hahaha...HAHAHAHAHAHA, HAHAHAHA! WAAAAHHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

The two young children looked up at him in confusion. Activating his Full Cowl to give him a creepy, green lightning look, he grabbed the All Might and Mt. Lady action figures, and did a backflip out of family room. "FOOLISH FROG HEROES! I, THE DREADED..."

He blinked. "Guys, give me a villain name."

"Broccoli Man!" Satsuki blurted out, causing Samidare to giggle.

Izuku rolled with it. "THE DREADED BROCCOLI MAN, HAS TAKEN THESE PRICELESS TREASURES WHILE YOU WERE BUSY SQUABBLING! Nyeh-Heh-Heh!"

He turned and ran to the sliding glass door that went to the backyard as the two frog siblings gave chase. "You'll never catch me alive, heroes!"

No sooner as he had gotten into the backyard had a frog tongue shot out from the house and wrapped itself around his legs, tripping him up and sending him falling to the grass. He allowed the two to catch up to him and pounce on him as they tried to pry the toys from his grasp.

Tsuyu looked out from the kitchen window as Izuku let her siblings chase her around the yard, hopping and kicking off a tree over their heads, and making his best attempt at an evil laugh. The sight was almost too much for her to handle. She took out her phone to record a few snippets of the playtime; she'd be sure to show this to the other girls later to get Izuku really flustered.

An hour or so later, she went to the backyard door, and called, "Alright you three kids, time to eat."

"Haha, she called you a kid!" Satsuki teased the young man in a sing-song voice. Deku just stuck his tongue out at her in response.

The two kids ran off towards the dining room, but Tsuyu snagged Izuku and planted one on his cheek.

"You never told me you were so good with kids, kero," she cooed.

He went pink and rubbed the back of his neck. "Heh...well...I haven't really ever spent time with a lot of kids outside of Eri."

She smooched him again. "It's adorable, now let's eat."

As they ate, Deku's jaw practically dropped. "You never told me you were such an amazing cook, Tsu."

Tsuyu blushed, but Satsuki practically screamed, "Tsuyu is the best cook and the best hero!"

"No way," Samidare argued, "She's the best cook, but I'm going to be the best hero."

"I'm always going to have five years of experience on you, Sam," Tsuyu replied, "Gonna have to work hard to beat me." She looked at his plate. "You're going to have to eat your vegetables too."

"But broccoli is so groooooosssssssss."

"You ate it last time I made it."

"I still liked it five months ago, but now it's DIFFERENT."

Izuku did his best to hold in his laughter, and turned to Satsuki. "Are you gonna be a hero too?"

She shook her head and took another bite of curry. "Nah, I just want to eat ice cream."

He nodded. "Sounds like you've got it all figured out, Satsuki."

"That's cuz grown ups are dumb. They make us eat broccoli."

Tsuyu rolled her eyes. "You guys aren't leaving the table until you eat it," she said, walking over to the kitchen to place her plate in the dishwasher.

Sam stuck his tongue out at her until it was about an inch away from her face. "Then we'll just sit here until mom and dad get home."

 _This looks like a job for Broccoli Man._

"FFFFOOOOOOOOOOOOOLS!" Deku howled as he finished his food, standing up from the table triumphantly.

The kids laughed, but Tsuyu touched her finger to her chin. "Izuku, what are you -"

He walked over to Tsuyu and scooped her up off her feet, causing her to go beet-red. "There is no Izuku! Only Broccoli Man!"

The two children erupted into giggles and got up to play, but Izuku interrupted them, "Ah ah! No leaving the table! Sisters orders!"

To his amazement, the kids giggled and stayed put.

"You foolish fools foolishly left all the broccoli on your plate! That's the SOURCE OF MY POWER!" Izuku cried as he began to carry Tsuyu toward the living room. "And unless you drain my power, you will never see your sister. NEVER...EEEEEEEVER AGAAAAAAAAAIN!"

"You're not a very convincing villain," Tsuyu whispered, though she was still pretty embarrassed; she always got flustered when Deku picked her up.

It worked though, the kids ate their broccoli, though they still griped about it, and even showed the two teenagers their cleaned plates when done. Immediately, Deku put Tsuyu down and dropped to the floor, clutching his heart.

"ARGH! You've killed me! To death! To live, to breathe, no more." He flopped his arms onto the ground. "BLARGH!"

"Your boyfriend is a dork." Satsuki said, smiling.

"Yeah, he sure is." Tsuyu replied, beaming.

"I'd be upset about that, but I'm dead." Izuku said, from the floor.

The four of them began to clean up, when the front door opened; "Mom and dad are back!" The younger kids yelled, heading for the door.

"Huh, they're back kind of early," Tsuyu mused aloud, as her mother rounded the corner.

"Well, that was a bust," Beru sighed.

"What happened?" Izuku asked, curiously; he had never gotten to talk to villain defense attorneys before.

Ganma followed behind her. "Well, some low level guy named Gasser. Was caught red-handed in Shibuya using his Quirk to rob a bank. Not a whole lot he had to defend himself; it's a clear cut case."

"We suggested he cut a deal; it's clear he was acting on behalf of a larger group of some kind to secure funds for them," Beru explained.

"Not a fan of that?" Tsuyu asked.

Ganma shook his head. "Nope. Said he'd never turn over the names of his buddies, got all angry that we couldn't do anything else for him, and fired us. Barely got any billable hours out of it."

"I'm sorry to hear that," Izuku apologized.

"Dad! Izuku was a villain called Broccoli Man and he kidnapped Tsuyu, and we stopped him, and Tsu made the yummy curry, and -" Satsuko rambled, her dad picking her up.

"One thing at a time, tadpole."

Beru turned to the teens. "Did Tsuyu show you the family albums?! She looked just like Satsuki at that age."

Tsuyu's face began to burn. "W-we promised his mom we'd come by when we were done here, so I don't think we have time for baby photos."

Beru laughed. "I'm teasing, dear. But still. Don't worry about the dishes, we don't want to keep your mother waiting, Midoriya."

"Are you sure? I don't mind helping." Izuku replied. _Gotta get these brownie points._

"No no, we appreciate you kids doing this. We'll show you the baby pictures another time." Beru advised with a wink.

Before long, the two heroes in training were out the door, but not without a few tearful hugs between the Asui siblings, Tsuyu promising them she'd come back to visit soon.

As they boarded the bus towards the Midoriya residence, Izuku allowed himself to let out a huge sigh of relief. "I'm so glad that went well."

"You had nothing to worry about. You're the type of guy parents love." Tsuyu replied, ruffling his hair. He gave her a quizzical look, so she explained, "You're smart, you were respectful, and, most importantly, they don't know I spend more nights in your dorm than my own."

Deku laughed as tinge of color rose to his cheeks. "Yeah, not something they need to know. But thanks Tsu. My mom's gonna love you, no worries there."

"I hope so. I know some people are a little off-put by my quirk at first." She said, looking out the window.

"I'm pretty sure that won't be a problem..." Deku responded, scratching his nose again.

Once they got to the apartment, Tsuyu understood just what he meant; Inko Midoriya took one look at her, burst into tears, and embraced her.

"You're a lot like your mother," Tsuyu said, giving Izuku a wink over his mother's shoulder.

Izuku rolled his eyes. "I don't cry that much. Any...more..."

Inko pulled off his girlfriend and lifted Izuku off the ground. "Izuku, she's beautiful!"

Both kids turned bright red. "Th-thanks." Tsuyu stuttered.

"Is that young Midoriya?" Came a voice from the couch.

Izuku jumped and saw All Might on the couch in his business attire. "What are you doing here, sir?"

Inko's tone shifted from pride to stern. "He's here telling me about the supervillain attack that you never mentioned to me!"

Tsuyu and Izuku looked at each other nervously, and All Might interjected, "D-don't worry, no one was hurt."

"Still, you should be telling me these things, young man." Inko scolded.

"S-sorry mom." Deku muttered.

"Well, I'm just glad you and your lovely girlfriend didn't get hurt." Inko sighed. "I'll go make us all some tea."

Now it was All Might's turn to look up in shock. He recognized Froppy, of course, but he didn't know they were together. _Why wouldn't young Midoriya tell me...?_

"Ms. Asui," All Might began.

"Call me, Tsu. Sir."

"Er. Tsu. Can I have a word with young Midoriya here?"

"Sure. I'll go help with the tea."

As soon as Froppy was out of earshot, All Might rounded on Izuku, whisper-screaming, "Why didn't you tell me you were dating somebody?!"

Deku blinked. "It...never occurred to me. You're usually telling me about One for All stuff anyway."

"SSSHHHHHH!" All Might shushed him, waving his arms around frantically. "She doesn't know, does she?"

He shook his head, frowning. "No. But...I feel terrible keeping that from her."

All Might sighed and put an arm around him. "I understand. And maybe someday you can tell her. Just give it some time. You'll know if it's right for her to know. But there's another reason I'm here, I was hoping to run into you."

"What do you mean?"

"Did you hear about the attack earlier today?" All Might asked.

He nodded. "Tsuyu's parents were talking to me about it earlier today."

"Between Arachnia and Gasser, we think these attacks might have something to do with research the League of Villains is conducting." All Might explained. "You're going to need to be on your guard more than ever. If you see anything suspicious, be it at UA or anywhere, you need to notify me right away."

"Oh...okay." Izuku replied, thoughts racing. "I guess it is weird Arachnia was able to get in. And Tsu's parents said something about Gasser having partners..."

"What are you guys talking about?" Tsu interrupted, from right behind them, causing the two to jump.

"Just recent super villain attacks! Be sure to be on your guard, young lady!" All Might recovered. "Oh thanks, I love tea."

The rest of the evening went on uneventfully enough; All Might left shortly after, and Tsuyu asked Inko to tell her all about Izuku's Quirk obsession from when he was little. Inko wasted no time showing Tsuyu photos of a baby Izuku in his All Might onesie, claiming the embarrassment Deku was feeling was just retribution for making his mother worry. Thoroughly humiliated, Deku was finally able to convince his mother that they needed to leave to make it back to UA before curfew. Still, despite his embarrassment, it was hard for him to focus on anything than what All Might had told him about.

"Hey Deku?" Tsuyu asked on the bus.

"Hm?" He replied, not peeling his eyes off the window.

"You're not like me." She said.

At first, he began to panic, thinking that maybe she knew he didn't have a natural Quirk, but she looked at him and added. "I can tell when you're upset. You have a terrible poker face. What's wrong?" She nuzzled next to him. "You upset I got to see your baby photos and you didn't get to see mine?"

He laughed. "No, nothing like that, but you do owe me those I suppose."

There was a pause between them, and Tsuyu grabbed his hand. "I'm really observant. You know that, right Izuku?"

He nodded. "Yeah. Why?"

"Remember what I said on the bus? To USJ?"

He thought back. "That my Quirk is a lot like All Mights?"

"Mhmm," she answered, "And I know All Might's been talking to you a lot in private. Ever since you came to UA."

Izuku looked away, panicking. Tsuyu squeezed his hand. "Deku, I know something is going on there. And I understand if maybe you can't tell me now. I just want you to know that you can trust me."

To her shock, a tear rolled down his face. "I want to tell you. I'm not supposed to. And I can't tell you everything yet...but All Might is training me to fill in his spot some day. And I'm just worried if I can do it."

She hugged him, not caring about any looks they might get on the bus. "Izuku Midoriya, you're a hero if I've ever known one. If All Might thinks you can do it, you can do it. And I think you can do it too. You want to protect the world."

She pulled away and he was shocked to see her eyes welling up too. "I've seen you hurt yourself so many times to protect others. So I want to protect you. So I hope one day you can trust me with whatever this secret it."

Something clicked in Deku's heart as he wiped the tears off her cheeks.

"I love you, Tsuyu."

Her face turned a bright red. He'd never said it before. And while she imagined it being in a more romantic place, the moment was perfect. They embraced again. "I love you too, Izuku."

* * *

"How did Gasser do, Kurogiri?"

"He was able to get the whole bank before getting caught, Shigaraki."

"Interesting. Perhaps we can work with that."


	6. Everything is Fine?

Disclaimer: This is purely a fan work and I own nothing.

* * *

It was Monday morning, and Izuku Midoriya sprang out of bed, like he always did, with a big smile on his face, like every morning. He put on his school uniform, neatly folded beside his bed. As he grabbed his bag, he walked down to the common room, and saw Bakugou waiting for him, like every morning.

"Kacchan!" He yelled, hugging his long time best buddy.

"Deku!" Kacchan shouted, hugging his friend and ruffling his hair.

Just like every morning.

Soon the common room was flooding with the other eighteen students of Class 1-A, twenty in all, and they skipped along the pink sidewalks and purple grass of UA. As Deku opened his locker to change his shoes, he saw those dark figures from the Sports Festival peering back at him. He recognized them from his fight with Shinsou; the spirit-like figures who had snapped him out of...

"Hi ghosts!" He said, waving happily.

"Who are you talking to, Deku?" Ochako asked.

"The ghosts!" He replied, pointing at them in his locker. "See?"

"Nope!" Ochako replied with a big smile, "You're so silly! Let's get to class! I can't wait to take a test for Mr. Aizawa!"

Arm-in-arm, the friends began to skip to class 1-A. They sat down in their rainbow-colored class and cheered as Mr. Aizawa cartwheeled into the room, sprang to his feet, and blasted two airhorns. "Goooooood morning, babies!" He taught class like this every day! There homeroom was the best!

"Good morning Sensei!" All the students sang to him.

"Get out your pencils and do your tests! I can't wait to see what you make for me!" Mr. Aizawa instructed, spinning Stanley the Watermelon on his finger like a basketball.

Deku looked up from his test and saw the spirits from his locker were out the window. He waved to them, but they didn't wave back. He went back to his test; he wanted to draw something great today! It seemed like they were every there though. Maybe they were lost?

"Okay my children, what did you make for your tests today?!" Aizawa yelled after roughly an hour later, blasting his airhorns.

"I drew a Kitty!" Ochako screamed waving her paper around frantically.

"I drew a racecar!" Iida shouted. "Because I'm like a living racecar, and racecar spelled backwards is still Ingenium!"

"I DREW THIS RAINBOW!" Bakugou screamed to the heavens, "IT'S SO DAMN PRETTY! I WANT TO BE PRETTY JUST LIKE THIS RAINBOW!"

"I drew some frogs," Tsuyu said, standing up.

At the sound of her voice, Deku looked over at her, and she was surrounded by the ghosts. Something about her was making him feel funny. The ghosts weren't doing anything to her, so he wondered if maybe they were just trying to get him to look at her. But why?

...

 _Because that's your girlfriend, idiot!_

Izuku blinked and momentarily the colors of the room came back into view, and he glanced around in a panic. Ochako and Iida were drooling and shouting incoherently, Bakugou was pounding a piece of paper against his desk frantically, Aizawa had long since dropped Stanley, smashed against the ground. Tsuyu was staring at her desk, blankly. He turned and looked behind him. Everyone was in a trance like state, staring at blank pieces of paper and scribbling on them. He turned back to Tsuyu; he wanted to make sure she was okay.

"Tsu...?" He called to her, but Mr. Aizawa turned and looked at him.

"Midoriya...take a deep breath and tell us what you drew." He asked.

Deku gasped and...

...everything was fine! The bright colors of the room returned. Everyone was happy again. Just like always.

"I drew All Might, sir!" He replied happily. _Oh my goodness, what was that? I must have been daydreaming again!_

He looked at Tsuyu. She was smiling at her drawing. He wasn't sure why he was looking at her, actually, but the happy feeling he had felt a lot better when he saw her smile. He hoped those ghosts weren't bugging her.

Mr. Aizawa passed out candy, like he did every day, and dismissed everyone to lunch. Then, after rescue training, it was time to go to the dorms. But the whole day, the ghosts followed Izuku, and he couldn't figure out why! He tried talking to them, but they didn't answer. Then they'd vanish somewhere else. As he went to bed for the night, he threw his uniform haphazardly against the wall.

He looked beside his bed and saw the ghosts by his bed.

Like always?

"Goodnight shadow people!" He yawned, rolling over to his side to drift off to an easy sleep.

* * *

It was Monday morning, and Izuku Midoriya sprang out of bed, like he always did, with a big smile on his face, like every morning. He put on his school uniform, neatly folded beside his bed. As he grabbed his bag, he walked down to the common room, and saw Todoroki waiting for him, like every morning.

"Todo!" He yelled, hugging his best buddy.

"Midoriya," Todo shouted, hugging his friend and ruffling his hair.

The rest of the class joined them, nineteen in all, and they all skipped off to class along the yellow sidewalk and blue grass of UA. It was a beautiful day, and they needed to learn!

It was Monday morning, and Izuku Midoriya sprang out of bed, like he always did, with a big smile on his face, like every morning. He put on his school uniform, neatly folded beside his bed. As he grabbed his bag, he walked down to the common room, and saw Iida waiting for him, like every morning.

* * *

"Iida!" He yelled, hugging his best buddy.

"Midoriya," Iida declared calmly, hugging his friend and ruffling his hair.

The rest of the class joined them, fifteen in all, and they all skipped off to class along the lilac sidewalk and yellow grass of UA. It was a beautiful day, and they needed to learn!

Izuku tilted his head at the shadow people in his locker again.

 _Again? Just like Monday. Wait? Isn't today Monday?_

Izuku blinked. No. Today was Tuesday...or...Wednesday? He looked around behind him. The rest of his classmates were sitting with their heads against their locker doors. They weren't even in their uniforms, but it looked like they had all gotten dressed blindly, with mismatching articles of clothing that were mostly on backwards. He looked down to see he was still in his pajamas too.

 _What's going on?_

He scanned the halls. People were missing. Bakugou, Todoroki, Mina, Momo, and Sero were all nowhere to be found.

He stepped away from the lockers and headed for the faculty room. The hall floors were smudged up and dirty, as opposed to their normal, pristine nature.

 _All Might. All Might told me to find him if anything seemed weird._ Determined as he was, as he began to move, he began to feel sluggish, and it felt like the whole school was moving beneath his feet.

As he walked along the halls, Tsuyu began walking next to him.

"Midoriya, does something feel off to you? Kero?" She croaked, though her voice sounded strained.

He nodded. "Yeah. My head is all fuzzy and things don't seem...right. What day is it?"

She paused briefly, and a panic overtook her for a split second. "I can't remember."

"Me either..." Izuku muttered.

They trudged their way towards the faculty room, when they were stopped by Iida. "Hey you guys, you're going to be late. You don't want to be late on a Monday."

"It's not...Monday?" Tsuyu said, confused.

"We just want to talk to All Might," Izuku replied, sluggishly.

"Guys, we'll see All Might later. Just take a deep breath with me and relax," Iida said. "Deeeeep breath. Like this."

He put his arms around Izuku and Tsuyu, and inhaled deeply. Following his lead, they did too.

Izuku blinked. The halls were there normal, everyday pinkish hue. "Thanks Iida! I feel so much better!" He laughed. "I don't know what I was thinking."

Izuku laughed and laughed. It was so funny, he couldn't stop laughing. He laughed so much it hurt in his stomach. He laughed so much tears were running down his face.

It wasn't funny.

"Midoriya...?" Tsuyu asked.

Izuku looked at her with a friendly, helpful smile, once he stopped laughing. "Yes, Asui?"

Tsuyu hesitated. Everything seemed good again, but she couldn't shake the feeling about what they had just been doing.

She felt a happiness, but it just seemed out of place. Like her head was fuzzy.

She felt the need to reach out and grab Midoriya's hand, so she did. He did not fight it, but looked at her with an empty, hollow smile, and did not grab it back.

This hurt her. And she didn't remember why.

They sat down in their rainbow-colored class and cheered as All Might cartwheeled into the room, sprang to his feet, and blasted two airhorns. "Goooooood morning, babies!" He taught class like this every day!

 _So why does this feel like something's out of place?_ Tsuyu wondered as she began scribbling on a blank piece of paper. _Is All Might usually here?_

"Tell All Might what you drew!" All Might yelled, joyously throwing candy around the room and blasting air horns.

"I drew a Kitty!" Ochako screamed waving her paper around frantically.

 _Wait..._ Tsuyu thought.

"I drew a racecar!" Iida shouted. "Because I'm like a living Ingenium, and racecar spelled backwards is still Tenya!"

 _This happened already._ She observed.

"I drew the ghosts that are following me around!" Izuku said, proudly holding up his drawing.

 _Deku...something is wrong with Deku. My Deku!_

Tsuyu looked around frantically, blinking. Bakugou was missing. Everyone's eyes were glazed over. Flies were swarming the remains of Stanley the Watermelon. Even All Might was in a trance.

 _How long have things been like this?!_ She wondered. She sniffed the air; everything stank, and from the looks of her classmates, they were all filthy, as was the classroom itself. And if Stanley had been smashed upon the ground for days, that rotting smell could have easily been him.

Even All Might looked to be in a trance. He turned to look at her, making her jump.

"Ms. Asui, what did you draw for your test?" All Might asked in a triumphant voice.

"I drew some lines." She replied, bluntly holding up her scribbles. "Where did Todoroki go? And Momo and Mina?"

"Don't worry about that, Ms. Asui! Take a deep breath! Everything is fine!" All Might said, raising his hands as he took a deep breath, prompting the students to do the same. Tsuyu looked above him. He was right under the air conditioning vent. If she squinted, she swore she could see some discoloration in the air coming out of it.

Slowly, she stood up, and walked out of the door, no one even bothering to stop and look at her as they copied All Might's deep breathing, as they drooled at their desks.

No one except Deku. The ghosts had surrounded her in his eyes again, and he wondered why they were always following her. Something about Tsuyu seemed familiar to him.

"All Might, the frog girl left the room." Midoriya said.

"Everything is fine, young Midoriya." The teacher replied with a hollow smile. "Just breathe."

"Okay," Midoriya added, not really listening, "I'll go get her."

As he stumbled into the hall, he saw she was already pretty far away.

"Asuiiiii," he called, lazily.

She didn't seem to hear him, as she rounded a corner.

"Excuse me, young man," came a voice from behind him.

He turned to see a tall, six-armed man looking down at him from behind a gas mask. He seemed vaguely familiar, so Deku waved at him jovially. "Hey mister!"

"You want to help your friend, right?" The six-armed man said. "The frog one?"

"Yeah, she makes me feel all weird inside. I like it." Izuku answered with a nod.

"Then come with me, she's looking for something. We'll surprise her with it."

* * *

Tsuyu had run to the principal's office.

 _If someone is gassing the school, my weird frog biology is probably why it's not working all the way on me. So maybe the principal is the same,_ she reasoned to herself.

Her heart dropped when she opened the principal's door, though. In his chair was a giant, plush mouse. Present Mic was sitting at the desk, chatting away with it.

"I don't know, do you think they're ready for Othello?" Present Mic asked.

The stuffed rodent, of course said nothing.

"Whoa, you don't have to be so angry about it! Everything is fine!" Present Mic laughed.

Tsuyu slowly backed out of the room and tapped her finger to her chin. _Well, that plan didn't work._

Her thought process was interrupted as she heard a loud clanging from the air vents. She looked up at the overhead air conditioning vent in the hall, and saw it, too, had some odd discoloration in the air.

 _I need to get to the main cooling unit in the boiler room,_ she realized, _just need to make a quick stop first._

She began leaping down the hall towards the support wing, opening the first door she saw.

Inside, she was Hatsume hitting a hammer against some scrap metal.

"I maked these!" She crowed proudly, pointing at the dented metal.

"Good job," Tsuyu said, grabbing a gas mask off the wall.

"Gonna build me a robot!" Hatsume declared, absentmindedly.

 _I'll bring this to Deku, and we can figure this out._ She figured as she hopped down to class 1-A. But she froze, seeing his seat was empty. Not only him, but Iida and Tokoyami were missing as well.

She furrowed her brow. If classmates were getting snatched, the best thing to do was stop the source of the gas. As much as she wanted to find Izuku, leaving things as they were was too dangerous. Tsuyu turned on her heel and headed for the boiler room, quickening her pace.

To her surprise, the door was cracked already, and she poked her head inside.

A pink smog filled the room, already making her feel hazy, but she had already begun to build a tolerance against whatever this fog was. Arachnia was inside wearing a gas mask, and lined along the wall were cocooned students; Tokoyami, Iida, Most of class 1-B, and Deku. On top of the cooling unit was a normal looking man, but he was oozing a pink gas, which was getting sucked into the cooling vent by an odd mechanism. He had heat lamps surrounding him, and was sucking down water out of a large bottle.

"We'll have this place picked clean by the end of the week." Arachnia gloated. "Who would have thought knocking this place down would be so easy?"

"Says you," the other man whined, "being forced to sweat all this gas out for hours and hours a day is exhausting."

"Shut up, Gasser."

 _Gasser? That's the guy my parents saw..._ Tsuyu realized. _How did he get out of jail?_

Her eyes darted around the room; she needed a plan. After thinking a few minutes, she put on the gas mask she had grabbed, and waited behind the wall for Arachnia to face the cooling unit. Finally, when he did, she sprang into the room and dropkicked him as hard as she could in the back, sending him crashing into the unit, knocking down all the heat lamps and sending Gasser crashing to the floor. She sprang off the floor, clung to a wall, and then hopped to the ceiling. Arachania sprang himself off the unit, and Gasser pulled out his phone calling someone. "Abort! Abort! We need to pull out!"

Her eyes widened. She hadn't thought that they would try to flee. _Shit!_

Arachnia lunged for her, and she dodged, leaping off the ceiling towards Gasser. But as she went through the air, Arachnia shot a web at her, and snagged her by the leg, sending her to the ground. He landed on top of her, and held her arms down with two of his.

"Deep breath, Froggy," he growled, ripping off her gas mask.

Just as she figured he would.

"No thanks." She replied, lashing her tongue out, and yanking off his mask in turn. Out of habit, he gasped, and he immediately took on a goofy smile.

"You should get to class," Tsuyu suggested, nervously.

"You're right! Sorry, buddy!" Arachnia giggled, getting off of her.

Tsuyu got to her feet to go after Gasser, but he just gave her a grin as a warp gate appeared behind him - Kurogiri, the Black Mist, was getting him out.

She turned towards the other students to see gates were opening under them as well. Desperately, she lashed her tongue out towards Izuku, just barely managing to grasp his leg and yank him out of the gate before it closed on him, leaving the two of them alone, in the boiler room.

She failed. Everyone had been taken. She felt the tears well up in her eyes. Ashamed, she clung to Izuku's body, fighting back the feeling of failure.

"Tsu...? Tsuyu?" She heard from below her.

She looked behind her to see Izuku starting to wake up.

"You did it..." He said weakly.

* * *

She burst into tears.

Within half an hour, the smog had lifted, and people began to come back to their senses. Gasser's quirk was that instead of sweat, he expelled an addictive, hallucinogenic gas that made people euphoric. It usually was only good in short range, but by utilizing the air conditioning unit and heat lamps, they were able to spread it across the school.

In the end, it hadn't been Monday or Tuesday; it was Thursday. They waited two days for the hallucinations to take full hold before they began kidnapping powerful students and faculty. A number of third and second years had been taken already, along with who Tsuyu had seen, as well as principal Nezu, Eraserhead, Power Loader, and Cementoss.

No one had found Arachnia. Tsuyu couldn't help but blame herself for letting him walk right out of the door.

The school was placed in a state of Emergency, and All Might immediately left to report things to the top 10 heroes. The school was temporarily closed, so that all the students weren't sitting ducks in one location; they were being sent home until further notice.

That night, everyone was tearfully packing their belongings, but Tsuyu had vanished. Deku had finished packing, and decided to sneak off to find her; he had a good idea where she might be.

"Cover for me, okay?" He asked Ochako, quietly, in the common room.

She nodded, and bit her lip. "Be careful. And please let her know that no one blames her for this."

Izuku nodded. "Thanks, Uraraka. I'll be back soon."

He took to the east campus, making sure to avoid any patrols. He look a few leaps over the trees, until he found the stream. It was a little bit harder in the dark, but he eventually found the same riverbank where she had confessed to him; it had become a rendezvous point for them. And there she was, sitting by the water, hugging her knees to her chest. Wordlessly, he sat down next to her, and slid an arm around her.

"Tsu..." Was all Midoriya was able to say before she turned and threw her arms around him and sobbed.

"I failed, Midoriya," she cried, "If I had been smarter or a better strategist, I would have caught them before they got away or called for help. Iida and Tokoyami and everyone else is gone because of me."

Izuku's heart broke seeing her like this, and he held her tightly. "It's not your fault, Tsu. They got the whole school." He kissed her forehead, "And you did what you promised me, back on the bus last month, remember?"

She said nothing, but nodded into his chest.

"You saved me." Deku added, gently. "You're my hero, Asui Tsuyu. I'll have to put up posters of you on my wall now, instead."

"As long they aren't the photos I text you." She sniffled.

Deku laughed, "Right, those are private. But I'm serious. That's um...actually a conversation I had with All Might when I started out...sometimes you can't save everyone. But...you always try."

She looked up at him, and he continued, "If it weren't for you, I'd be who knows where, and the school would still be under mass hypnosis or brainwashing or whatever. Who knows how many more people they would have gotten. Please don't be so hard on yourself. I think what you did is just about the coolest thing in the world. You took on two supervillains and disrupted their whole plot."

She sniffled and rested her head on his shoulder. After a few moments, she croaked, "Kero. You should take your own advice. You're your own worst critic."

He gave her a small squeeze. "I'll try."

"Thanks, Kero."

"You're welcome, Tsu."

They sat there and watched the moon for awhile, before Tsuyu ribbited again. "What happens now? When do you think they'll open the school again?"

"I...don't know." Midoriya admitted, "Whatever the League is planning is big. I'm...worried, honestly."

Tsuyu sat up straight and turned to him. "Me too. But, promise me something, kero."

"What's that?"

"We get through it together."

Izuku smiled at her. "Of course. I love you, Tsu."

She booped his nose with her tongue. "Love you too. I guess we should get going."

As she stood up though, he grabbed her hand. "Wait."

She turned and looked at him, and she realized he had a steely determination in his eyes. "I'm ready to tell you now. About my Quirk."

Her eyes widened and she at back down. "Okay. I'm ready."


	7. Quirkless

Disclaimer: This is purely a fan work and I own nothing!

* * *

Tsuyu sat down on the river bank; she had suspected a connection between All Might and Deku for a long time, probably since the first time she saw his Quirk. And while he confirmed a connection, she wondered what it was. She was quiet under the moonlight as Izuku sat next to her again.

"I was born Quirkless." He started, turning and looking her in the eye, "and no one at school, except All Might and Recovery Girl know. Well. I think Aizawa has a clue. But...I don't have a Quirk of my own. I'm sorry I had to keep this from you."

Tsuyu blinked, trying to process all this information. "But... all those times you broke your arm...?"

"That's...that's where All Might comes in," he explained. "So, a few months before the entrance exams, do you remember the news story that played? Where Bakugou got attacked by the mud monster thing?"

Tsuyu nodded. "Right, yeah, he acted like he was semi-celebrity status for surviving that."

"I was there...that day." Midoriya admitted. "Before Bakugoi was attacked, I was targeted by the very same villain. And All Might saved me! And I...well, I reacted how you would expect."

"I bet you geeked out a lot. A really display of fanboyism." Tsuyu replied. "Did you cry? I bet you cried."

Deku blushed but laughed. "Yeah, pretty much...and I told him all about my desire to be this great hero just like him, to save people. And if he thought I could do it."

"And I assume he told you to go beyond? Plus Ultra? Kero?" Tsuyu croaked.

Deku shook his head. "Hardly. He basically told me it was hopeless. That I should focus my desire to be a police officer or something like that."

Tsuyu's jaw dropped. "Kero! I can't believe that! Then how did -"

"I'm getting there!" He assured her with a laugh. "So anyway, while I was talking with him, the mud guy escaped. And that's when he got Kacchan. All Might had already used all his power for the day, he didn't have it in him to take his hero form. And all the other Pros couldn't get close. And I was so freaked out seeing Kacchan suffocating...I ran in to save him..."

Tsuyu's eyes widened. "I remember that footage! You were that crazy Quirkless kid who was trying to scrape him out?! That was insane, Deku, you could have died!"

"I nearly did...and well, I guess that's why All Might chose me." He replied.

"Chose you?" She asked.

"Right..." he sighed. "See, All Might was already in bad shape, back then. Before his retirement. He needed a successor, because he wasn't born with a Quirk either."

"Hold on, hold on," Tsuyu interjected. "You mean to tell me that All Might, the former Symbol of Peace, the Number One Hero, blah blah blah, was born with no Quirk?"

Izuku smiled faintly. "That's what he tells me. So he told me that seeing me risk myself to save Kacchan - that's what a hero is all about. That it inspired him to push himself to act and save Kacchan. And then he told me that there was a way for me to be a hero."

"Kero?"

"His Quirk is called One for All," Deku continued. "It stockpiles energy from user to user, by ingesting DNA."

Tsuyu had a rather disturbed look on her face, so Deku quickly added. "N-not like that. He made me eat a piece of his hair. And it can only be passed if the user intends to pass it. So you know..." He looked to the side, "You aren't just going to break your legs when you jump."

"Kero..." Tsuyu sighed in relief. "I was worried for a minute."

"So All Might needed to pass One for All on to someone, and he thought I had the right potential..." Izuku looked up to the stars. "I question his choice almost every day. Sometimes I think anyone in this class would have been a better pick. But...anyway...he made me train first. See, One for All, as you may have seen, is incredibly destructive."

"I think that goes without saying, you were in Recovery's Girl's office almost every day," Tsuyu quipped.

"Heh...right," he replied, "And I was a scrawny kid. So he had me do some weird cleaning off a beach type training until I looked like I do now."

"Kero," she interrupted, stroking his arm, "Like my beefcake."

He turned bright red. "C-cut that out."

She beamed. "I only call you that because it makes you all embarrassed. Anyway, go on."

Midoriya smiled at her. It felt amazing to finally get this off his chest. "So once I was as ready as I could be...he made me eat a piece of his hair. He was like," and Izuku did his best All Might impression, "'Eat This!'"

At his impression, Tsuyu flopped on her back and erupted into laughter. He laughed as well with her. "I'm glad you liked my impression; he wasn't very fond of it."

Tsuyu sat up and hugged him. "I thought it was spot on."

"Thanks, I practiced." He admitted.

"Of course you did." She smiled as she rolled her eyes.

"So anyway, I didn't even know how One for All worked. The first time I used it was entrance exam when I saved Uraraka from that Zero Point Robot," Deku continued.

"So that time we were doing fitness tests with Aizawa...was that only the second time you did it?" She asked.

"Yeah...All Might was super proud I figured how to channel it just to my finger and avoid breaking my whole arm," Izuku answered with a laugh.

He paused for a few moments so that Tsuyu could absorb all of this.

"Kero," she croaked, finally, "I have so many questions."

"Like?"

"How'd you learn to control it? You came back from your internship and suddenly you were hopping around and punching people just fine!" She asked. "Until Summer Camp happened and you blew up your arms again."

"Blew up, huh?" He laughed, looking down at his scarred right arm. "I guess that's accurate. But my internship was with the man who trained All Might and All Might's sensei, a guy called Gran Torino."

"Can't see I've heard of him for someone who's trained the legendary hero." Tsuyu replied.

"He wasn't a fan of living in the spotlight. But yeah, he's this old guy with super speed and uh...well, he's a bit bonkers, if I'm being honest," Deku answered, scratching the back of his neck. "But he helped me realize I was using One For All like it was a special move. Or, you know, a desperation attack. I needed to make it just a part of me. Like all of you guys, your Quirks are just a part of every day living. I had to get used to my Quirk being part of how I did lots of things. So I figured out how to spread One for All across my whole body instead of one point. That way, I can use less of the energy, and it greatly lowers my risk of injury. It's just not as strong."

"Oh, so that's when you get all that weird green lightning stuff?" She asked, head tilted slightly.

He nodded. "Yeah, I call it Full Cowl. That's why I wanted to go to you for help in jumping. I knew how to spread out the power, but I'm still not quite a pro at it."

"Kero," she croaked, "at least that part worked out for us."

"Yeah...and good thing to." Izuku added, looking down at his right arm. "I'm trying to avoid over-exerting my arms while they heal. If I stress them too much I could lose them...after Summer Camp, I was told that I've done some serious ligament damage in this arm."

Tsuyu slid an arm around his right arm, affectionately. "I'll just have to make sure you don't do anything stupid. I really don't want you getting hurt again."

He chuckled. "I'm counting on you, Tsu. You're the best."

Their hands met as she let her arm drop. After a brief pause, Tsuyu looked up at him with just a hint of a frown. "That's why you were so obsessed with heroes and stuff as a kid, isn't it?"

He looked to the water and nodded. "It's not like what I told you about was a lie, but yeah...that had a lot to do with it. Growing up with Kacchan and the other kids at school, they all had wings or other such cool Quirks. All of them aiming to be the best heroes they could be. Being told every day by Kacchan how useless I was...I guess part of me believed it, and the other part just desperately wanted a chance to prove them wrong."

He looked to the moon and let a small, almost rueful laugh. "I think that's why it was so weird coming here and everyone being so friendly to me. Before, I was always just the loser with no Quirk. I didn't really have many friends."

Tsuyu scooted over to him and put her head on his shoulder. "Well, I can relate to you there. I only really had the one friend before I came here. Even if you have a Quirk, if it makes you look weird, kids are going to be jerks about it."

"I think you're beautiful." Izuku said. "Maybe I don't tell you enough."

"You tell me all the time, you dork," she teased, although she was blushing a bit, "but thanks, kero. I just was going to say, that makes all the muttering and quirk studying make a whole lot more sense."

"I guess so."

"You think that's part of why Bakugou is such an ass all the time?" She questioned.

"What do you mean?" Deku asked.

"Well, he grew up pushing you around. You were a punching bag he could prop himself up against," Tsuyu replied, "then suddenly you're able to outdo him and get out from his oppressive behavior. I know you guys grew up together, but I don't know how you've forgiven him for his garbage."

"It's...complicated," her boyfriend answered, "I'm not the type to hold a grudge, I guess. But yeah, I think you're on to something. He just really wants to be the best."

"He should work on his inferiority complex, kero." Tsuyu ribbited.

Deku gave her a squeeze and laughed, "You could always have a fallback career as a psychologist, Tsu. You're good at reading people."

"Thanks, kero."

For awhile they sat under the moonlight before another question hit Tsuyu's mind. "So one day you'll be the new Symbol of Peace?" She asked. "If everything goes according to plan, Kero."

"That's what I'm aiming for." Deku said, "So the sooner I can master this power, the better."

They stared up at the night sky for a bit longer before Midoriya turned to her, and said, "So that's it. That's the full story. You're the only one who knows the whole of it."

She slid her arms around him. "Thanks, kero. Why did you tell me now though?"

He kissed her cheek lightly. "You saved my life today. And I love you. If I can trust anyone here with this, it's you, Tsu."

"Kero. Your secret is safe with me."

"I know it is."

"I think All Might made the right choice," Tsuyu added. "I meant what I said when we were first here. If anyone in our class is a hero, it's you."

"Ha, well you saved me today, so I'm pretty sure you won this round," Deku retorted with a smirk. "But thank you. I don't always feel that - whoa!"

Tsuyu quickly shoved him to the ground and sat on him. "Stop it, Midoriya."

"W-what?" He stuttered, going red.

"Stop doubting yourself," she commanded. "You were chosen. You are worthy. You have risked your life to save others, with less training and experience on your Quirk I might add, than anyone I've ever met. You're going to master One for All. You're a hero. You're my hero."

He laughed and beamed at her. "I came out here to make YOU feel better."

She leaned down and hugged him. "You did. Then you went and made me mad by doubting yourself. Stop it."

He hugged her back. "Okay, okay. I promise. Thanks, Tsu. You're my hero, too."

She stood up and helped Izuku back to his feet, looking up again. "We should probably get back. Not like we could get in much trouble anyway."

"Yeah," he agreed, "Uraraka was really worried about you, too."

As they began to hop through the woods, he asked her, "You don't still blame yourself for earlier, do you?"

She sighed as she bounced off a tree. "No, I know you're right. I just feel like I could have done more."

Finally, they made it out of the woods and back to campus, and she added, "But thank you coming and talking some sense into me."

"Any time." He assured her as they snuck back in through his dorm window. They went to the common area, which was pretty deserted, save for Ochako, who ran up to them immediately and wrapped Tsuyu in a hug.

"You're making this a bit obvious," Tsuyu quipped, but hugged her back all the same.

The gravity-based hero back off though. "Sorry. I was worried though...everything okay?"

Tsuyu and Izuku both nodded. "Where did everyone go?" He asked.

"To bed," Ochako replied, frowning, "Everyone seems pretty miserable. This is so much worse than camp. They've taken more than a third of the school. What do we do?"

An awkward silence hung over them all, before Izuku finally had to admit, "I have no idea. But...we shouldn't let ourselves get rusty, right?"

The two girls nodded. "Why don't we meet up to train since we'll be free during the day?" Tsuyu suggested.

"Sounds like a plan!" Ochako agreed enthusiastically.

As she went off to bed, the two green haired heroes hung around the common room a bit longer.

"I'm sorry I couldn't tell you all this before," Izuku said to her when the coast was clear. "I hated not being able to tell you."

"I understand why you couldn't, Deku," Tsuyu said with a smile, booping his nose with her tongue. "No more secrets though, okay?"

He nodded as he pulled her in for a hug. "I'd like that."

* * *

Shigaraki walked along the cells in the basement hideaway. All cells built with the most impenetrable tech, impervious to being broken or teleported into. Although soon, this would become redundant.

He caught Toga coming out of one of the cells, gas mask on and syringe in hand.

"Heh...you finish administering the serum?"

She peeled off the mask and rolled her eyes. "Yeah. When can I go back to knives. The creepy nurse schtick was fun for like, no seconds with them being on the happy gas."

"Patience," the villain giggled, "Once we're done, you can have all the blood you want. You can have your pick on who to be. And they won't be able to stop you."

Before she could ask further, he turned, flipped the switch on the door that controlled the air vent, and walked into the cell. Toga freaked out on him a little and shouted, "Hey, don't do that! We don't know if it worked!"

"It will work," was all the response she got before Shigaraki slammed the door.

He pulled up a chair in front of his prisoner, who was chained to the wall in iron shackles. He waited awhile for Gasser's Quirk to wear off before Bakugou woke up.

"What...WAIT, IT'S YOU?!" Bakugou screamed, "I'LL KILL YOU! LET ME GO!"

Shigaraki gestured around the empty cell. "Well. I won't let you go. But your hands are free, so go ahead and kill me."

Realizing that, indeed, the shackles kept him to the wall, but his hands were exposed, he lunged toward Shigaraki and unleashed as big of an explosion as he could!

Or...he tried. Nothing happened.

"What...WHAT DID YOU DO?!" Bakugou yelled in a fury.

Shigaraki just chuckled as he got out of the chair. "Good. That's just what I thought."

"No...tell me what you did..." Bakugou muttered to the floor, confused. "Why can't I blow you to hell?!"

Shigaraki glanced backwards. "Because. Now you're just a Quirkless nobody."


	8. Wanted

Disclaimer: This is purely a fanwork, and I own nothing.

* * *

It had been two weeks, and true to their word, Ochako, Midoriya, and Tsuyu met up every day to train. Kirishima joined them most days as well, though some days he couldn't make it. The school was sending home their academic work, one package for each week so far, so that the students would not fall behind in their studies.

Late that Friday night, Tsuyu had snuck in through Izuku's window for some alone time. After spending some - ahem - quality time together, Tsuyu rolled off of her boyfriend and curled up next to him as he wrapped his arms around her, her long hair still entangled with his chest.

"I wish I could stay here - it's so cold out. Makes it hard to sneak around. And you're so warm..." Asui sighed as she snuggled into him.

It had become readily apparent not long after they began dating that Tsuyu, who always had a been witty, had a mischievous side that only came out in private. And Midoriya loved her all the more for it.

"I don't think your parents would like me anymore if you stayed here, and weren't at home in the morning," he reasoned.

"I'm supposed to be the level-headed one, Deku," she retorted, poking him in the cheek with her tongue, "but you're right. Are we training with Uraraka and Kirishima tomorrow? We've been at it for two weeks. We could probably all use a break."

"And to be honest, I kind of think Kirishima could use some fun," Izuku agreed, "he's been a wreck since Bakugou got kidnapped. Let's all go get sushi."

Tsuyu pinched his cheeks, making him blush. "Always looking out for others. I should go before my parents realize I snuck out to see you." She got up and began quietly putting her clothes back on.

"Knock that off," he laughed. "I'll text them and let them know. Let me know when you made it home, okay?"

"Okay," she smiled, climbing out his window, "text you in a bit."

* * *

As they met with the other two the next day, they realized just how miserable Kirishima had been. Training and having the other three help with schoolwork was probably the best distraction the Red Riot had. But even as the four sat around the table, waiting for their food, he looked into his glass of water, distraught. He looked like someone told him that his birthday was cancelled forever.

"You okay there?" Deku asked, furrowing his brow together in concern.

"No!" Kirishima blurted out, throwing his hands into the air, drawing attention from the other patrons, "I know I'm like...everyone's manly best buddy, but how can I focus on being a manly bro when MY manly bro has been bro-napped!"

"It sounds like the Pros are working hard to find them," Ochako replied, putting a hand on their ginger friend's shoulder. "Then you guys can be Team Rock Hard Ex-Bro-sion again."

Kirishima sniffled. "He loved that name."

Tsuyu and Izuku exchanged glances; they remembered it a bit differently, but that was neither here nor there. Ochako had been right though; the news had non-stop coverage of the reported missing Pros and students, not just from UA, but all over. Endeavor, Hawks, and many other of the more famous Pros were being quiet on the situation so as not to tip their hand to the villains.

From the reports, it all started when Shigaraki had managed to use a small time villain, known as Gasser, to bust Kurogiri out jail. From there, they used his portals to free other villains who were good at trapping, and stealthily snatched heroes at their most unexpecting moments. So far, the new operation of the League of Villains only had roughly fifteen confirmed members, but what was scary is how effective they were when using their Quirks in unison to subdue and capture opponents.

"Bakugou is lucky to have a friend like you," Tsuyu said. By which I mean, someone that actually likes his company. She held this remark in; there was a time and place for her five star witticisms.

"People just don't understand his manly passion for the FIGHT!" Kirishima said, holding back tears, "I'd stick by my Baku-bro forever."

"That's beautiful," Ochako replied, beaming.

...what? Izuku and Tsuyu both thought.

Izuku shook off the weird sentiment and smiled too. "Don't worry, we've been working real hard, too. Someone will figure something out."

As if on cue, All Might burst into the shop, stopping in front of their table, panting heavily. He had pushed himself so hard, he coughed some blood up all over Izuku's sushi rolls.

"I uh...I'll replace those." All Might offered.

"No, I kinda lost my appetite now," Deku replied, gently pushing the plate away from himself, "I was almost done anyway."

"What's the rush, sir?" Tsuyu asked.

"Deku, we need to get you out of here, quickly!" All Might answered, "we've got some intel - something big is about to happen."

"Hey, it's that villain guy! The one who took my Bro-kugou!" Kirishima yelled, pointing at the TV.

"No, that's why -" All Might began, but it was too late; the owners had turned up the volume.

Shigaraki was on the screen. "Hello, Japan. Do not adjust your set. I come to bring you our demands. Now I know what you're thinking - 'but Shigaraki, why would we listen to you! You're the scourge of the nation.'"

"I don't think anyone's said that, but it's a good nickname." Deku said, jotting it down in his notebook.

"It's a bit hammy," Tsuyu replied, "but villains are like that."

"This is why you listen when I speak!" Shigaraki said, as the camera shifted to Todoroki, unconscious against a wall in shackles.

"Todoroki!" Everyone except Kirishima shouted.

"Todo-bro-ki!" Kirishima yelled.

"This is the son of the number 1 hero. Big Bad Endeavour. Scary, right?" Shigaraki said, standing in front of the camera. "So when I slippy-slap this little guy awake, he should either freeze or burn my face off."

Tucking in his pinky, Shigaraki slapped Todoroki across the face, right where his scar is, making everyone flinch. Immediately, Todoroki snapped awake, gathered his surroundings, and lunged his right arm forward to freeze the villain. But he grunted as nothing happened. He tried with his left. Nothing.

"What have you done to my Quirk?" Todoroki asked, eyes widening in shock.

"Science!" Shigaraki yelled, leaving whatever room they had been keeping the student in, waving his hands in the air, "Science is what I've done! You see, good people, I found a way to - poof - make all the Quirks go away."

The shop was silent, everyone's eyes glued to the screen. They had already tried something like this with Eri - but to be able to do it successfully without her? How was it possible? Deku wondered.

"So this was temporary. I mean, I'm sure you want all your freak heroes how they always were," Shigaraki replied, "So it would be dumb to permanently take their Quirks away. That's my leverage. But I will do it, unless I get. One. Little. Thing."

All Might threw some money down on the table for everyone's food. "We need to leave, Izuku. NOW."

On the screen, Shigaraki held up a photo of Deku. "I want Izuku Midoriya by the end of the week. I want him delivered to me at a drop location, outside of UA, at midnight, by the end of the week. Or else the only people who will have Quirks will be me and my special friends. Toodles!"

The four friends, who had been getting up from the table, all gaped in horror as the transmission went off the air.

During the Sports Festival, Deku had become acquainted with the feeling of having a target on his back during the cavalry battle. But this, this was so much worse. Even as they hurried out the door, he could feel eyes turning and looking at him, and hear mumblings amongst the patrons.

"Of all the unmanly and underhanded ways a guy could go after one of my friends," Kirishima scowled. "Don't worry, Deku, I'm here for ya!"

As soon as they were out the door, All Might shoved a pair of sunglasses and a hat on Midoriya's face. "It's not much of a disguise, but it's all I could grab when we intercepted the transmission."

It didn't work all that well; as All Might led them up and down the sidestreets, people turned, and pointed, some of them approaching angrily before All Might could divert them with a sharp turn down an alley. People shouted as they saw the boy from the villainous broadcast.

"I don't want to lose my Quirk over some kid!" An angry old lady yelled from a news stand, throwing a pop can at the group that harmlessly sailed over their heads.

"Grow a spine, you old bat!" Uraraka yelled back, angrily.

"Growing spines is my Quirk, you dagnabbit whippersnapper!" The old lady shrieked as they rounded a corner.

"I don't see how that would have much practical application," Tsuyu mused aloud as she hopped down another tight turn.

"WAIT RIGHT THERE, YOU PUNK KID!" A large man who resembled a rhino yelled at them, but they outran him easily.

As they finally escaped the crowds, All Might turned and led them down another dim back alley, and this time there was no one in sight.

"Sir, where are we going?" Izuku panted.

"The other kids need to get home," All Might answered, leading them further down the alley, before turning to the other three, who had stopped with shocked faces. "It's too dangerous! I must take Izuku to a secure location! Now go!"

Hurt and worried, Tsuyu, Ochako, and Kirishima slowly backed out and turned away. Tsuyu lingered though, not taking her eyes off Izuku.

"I'll be okay, Tsu," he said, quietly. "It's All Might. I love you."

All Might grabbed his arm again and led him into a run down looking building as Kirishima and Ochako gently led Tsuyu out into the main street before she could even respond.

"Some of my contacts were able to intercept that signal, but it was too late to stop it," the former number one hero said, leading Deku down what looked to be an old warehouse. Empty crates and old forklifts littered the area, and half the lights weren't working. "We've got a safe room to stash you in until this week is up and this craziness dies down."

"In this place?" Deku asked, bewildered.

"It's not a place anyone would think to look," All Might explained. "Perfect place to store somebody."

Store somebody? He wondered, Weird way to put it.

As they went to the very edge of the warehouse, Deku didn't see anything, but All Might seemed confident.

"Lift that forklift for me, that's where the entrance is," All Might directed him.

He did as directed, summoning his Full Cowl to hoist the machinery over his head, but then felt a slashing pain in his side.

"GH-AGHK," he gasped, collapsing and causing him and the forklift to topple over. He rolled over just in time to avoid getting cut again or crushed by the forklift

"Y-you!" He gasped, clutching the gash in his side.

All Might's form and clothes melted away, leaving a very naked, very insane blonde teenager looming over Izuku.

"T- Toga!" Deku wheezed, springing to his feet and doing his best to ignore the bleeding and pain coming from below his ribcage.

She inched closer to him, taking a lick from her knife before slowly melding into a psychotic reflection of himself.

"Such a handsome face," she cooed, rubbing her hands over her modified cheeks. "After I bring you to Shigaraki, I'm going to have so much fun being you, darling!"

She was closing in fast, and the blood loss and pain was making it hard for him to focus his energy to use One for All. I need to create some space!

He turned and ran, knocking over a few barrels in the process to create some obstacles as she chased, but every move he made brought shockwaves of pain rocketing through his whole body.

"Aw, don't run from me, my dearest!" Toga yelled out, in Midoriya's own voice, "you can't get far when you're leaving a trail for me to follow!" She took another lick off her switchblade as she said this.

As he ran, he looked down at the blood trickling down his side, leaving splotchy puddles across the floor. "Damn it," he whispered, arm at his side to try and suppress the pain and blood flow. He weaved between crates and barrels, before ducking behind a stack of old, wooden shipping boxes.

His head was beginning to spin as he did his best to stifle his breathing and make himself look as small as possible.

"Lover boy, come out, come out, wherever you aaaaaaaaare." Toga sang, making it all the more unpleasant to hear from his own voice.

Think, think, he thought to himself. I don't have the strength to focus a Full Cowl, and I can't go breaking my arms or legs at a time like this.

He looked at the wall of crates, a plan forming in his admittedly clouded mind. This was his best shot. He held his breath, listening as intently as possible. Finally, he heard the footsteps of his own boots on the other side of the crates.

Putting as much energy as he could into his left arm, which, at his state, was probably barely fifty percent, he waves it in an arc, similar to the cavalry battle, diverting a gust of air which pushed the wall of crates over, causing them to come crashing down against the warehouse floor. He heard a yell, and as the dust cleared, he peered on the wreckage. Did I do it?!

As he took a step forward, his own figure burst from the wreckage, tackling him to the ground, knife looming overhead. Toga had straddled him, keeping a knee in his open wound and left arm across his throat.

"That wasn't very NICE, babe!" She seethed, "I might just have to tell Tomura that we had an accident in the snatching process!"

But before she could act, a prehensile tongue wrapped around the villainous copy, and with a great tug, Toga was flung through the air.

She turned midair, ready to attack with her knife, but was met with Kirishima, who had already hardened himself, and punched the villain as hard as he could across her face, knocking her out cold.

"Deku!" Three voices yelled as they rushed over to him. Though blurry, he could make out Ochako, Tsuyu, and Kirishima.

"Heeeeyyyyyy guys," he replied, weakly, blood loss and adrenaline loss catching up to him. "Way to punch the...punch..."

"He's lost a lot of blood, go get -" He heard Uraraka say before he passed out.

* * *

"BAH!" Deku shouted, sitting bolt upright in a bed. He immediately regretted it, with the pain in his side reminding him that he had been cut not a few hours ago.

"Easy, Midoriya," came a voice, next to him. The young hero relaxed as he saw All Might next to him, but he still felt a bit uneasy. Seeing this, the retired hero added, "Don't worry, it's really me. We captured Toga."

Izuku let out a sigh of relief as he looked around. He was in what looked to be a small apartment bedroom, and next to him was his idol.

"All Might, what happened?" He asked. "Where am I?"

"I kept a a few apartments so I could stay in all areas of Japan. They're all under safe aliases. Anyway, the League of Villain's plan was two-fold. You saw the broadcast. But they also figured you'd be so thrown off by it, you'd fall right into an easy trap if someone you trusted led you somewhere safe. No idea how they had some of my blood laying around, but they damn near almost had you," All Might explained, grimly, "I rushed over to your house to get out, but when your mother told me you were out, I feared the worst. I'm sorry, Midoriya."

"Wait, is mom okay?!" Izuku replied in a panic, making his wounds sting even more.

All Might turned on his chair and grabbed the young man's shoulder. "You need to relax or you're going to tear your cut back open. Recovery Girl is on her way to get you back to normal, but for now you need to rest. Your mom is safe. I had Hawks take her somewhere secure before going to get you."

The door cracked open, and they turned to see Tsuyu Asui standing in the door frame. The look on her face, this time, was quite readable; she was worried sick. Her hands were clenched into tight, white-knuckled fists, and her clothes were disheveled from tugging on them in a nervous fret.

Seeing the look on her face, All Might stood up. "I'll give you two a minute alone. But first, please tell me Ms. Asu - er, Tsu," he asked, approaching her, "how did you know it wasn't really me?"

Tsuyu didn't take her eyes of Izuku as she answered. "You always refer to Midoriya as, 'young Midoriya,' in public. She kept calling him Izuku or Deku. You never do that, kero."

All Might placed a hand on her shoulder and smiled. "You've got a keen eye for details, young lady." He glanced back towards Midoriya, "take it easy on him, he's still banged up."

As All Might closed the door, Tsuyu marched over to him. Deku managed to say, "Tsu-" but that was as far as he got before she wrapped her arms around his neck, being careful not to put any pressure on his midsection, and crying into the nape of his neck.

With as much strength as he could muster, he held her back. "Tsu..." he repeated.

"I knew something wasn't right," she croaked. "I almost lost you."

Izuku felt himself begin to cry too as he put his arm more around the back of her neck; seeing her so upset broke him. "I'm sorry."

She pulled back slightly and pressed her mouth against his wet cheek. "Stop apologizing. You just got attacked, I don't want to hear sorry."

"Sor-er...nevermind. What happened after Toga took me away?" He asked, shaking.

"I convinced Kirishima and Uraraka that we couldn't leave you. They didn't believe me about it not All Might, but they didn't want to leave you either," she explained, whispering into his ear. "And once we tracked you down, we heard all this crashing and banging. If you hadn't been knocking over crates, I don't think I'd have found you in time. I'm sorry, I'm so sorry!"

"I'd be dead if not for you guys, don't say sorry either. You know," Deku sniffled, "I'm really glad I at least got to see you throw Toga into Kirishima's fist. That was like the coolest thing I've ever seen."

From her sobs, Tsuyu gave a small laugh. "I'm just so happy you're going to be okay."

"Thanks to you," he whispered into the side of her face. "You went and saved me again. Does this make me a lousy boyfriend?"

He received another soggy cheek kiss as she answered, "Shut up. You know damn well you're the best boyfriend I could ask for. You better get used to it. If the League of Villains wants you, they're going to have to get through me first."

After a few more minutes like this, Recovery Girl and All Might re-entered, and Tsuyu gave them space so the older hero could fix Deku up.

"You know, me being this familiar with you usually isn't a good thing," Recovery Girl quipped as she finished, his wound sealing itself, "But at least lately when I see you, you're not the one hurting yourself."

"Well, progress, right?" Izuku joked, weakly.

"Now that you're better though, we need to figure out what to do with you." All Might advised, rubbing his chin.

"Sir...do we...still have Toga?" Izuku asked.

All Might tilted his head at the young man quizzically. Recovery Girl and Tsuyu did the same.

"We do, young Midoriya," All Might answered. "Why?"

"I think...I think I have a plan, sir. It would just require a few things."


	9. All In - Finale

Disclaimer: This is purely a fan work, and I own none of these characters herein.

* * *

Kirishima, the Red Riot, did not consider himself an actor. He had nothing against acting. In fact, he considered action movie heroes some of the manliest role models he could ever have. Still, this was something he had to get over; he pulled over the villainous-looking skull mask over his face, and picked up Deku's unconscious body, clad in his rabbit-looking hero costume, looking at his companions in their own costumes. He nodded to them; Izuku seemed pretty confident in this plan, and he always put his trust in his bros and girl-bros.

As they approached the entrance to UA - where the drop point was, Kirishima leaned over to his nearest companion, Tsuyu, whose face was covered in a ski mask. "Psst. We're almost there. How do I act villainous?"

"Just act really overconfident and angry," she deadpanned. "Like Bakugou with a little more swagger and a lot less confidence issues."

Kirishima nodded and began swinging his free arm loosely as if to show confidence.

We're going to die. Tsuyu and Ochako both thought.

As they stood in front of the gates of the school, a warp gate split at face level with Kirishima, revealing none other than Arachnia.

"And who are you supposed to be?" The elder villain asked.

For a split second, Ochako began to panic; that was one part of the plan they hadn't talked about. Villain names. But before she could open her mouth, Kirishima answered, confidently. "I'm Punch Party."

An awkward silence hung over the air as Arachnia - and everyone else - processed the information.

"And they are...?" Arachnia asked, slowly.

"My Punch Party Posse. The Triple P."

Arachnia blinked. "And...you caught the Midoriya kid? You?"

Kirishima nodded. "He put up quite a fight, but Punch Party and the Party Posse always punch out the Party Poopers."

I'm calling bullshit on him not being a good actor. Tsuyu reminded herself for later.

Arachnia rubbed the bridge of his nose in annoyance, but sighed and widened the warp gate. "I am in for such a talking to when the boss learns some no-name villain caught Midoriya. No offense, kid."

Nervously, the group entered the warp gate and surveyed their surroundings. The walls were a cold steel and monitors were spaced every few feet, showing the various prisoners in their cells. The cracked tile beneath their feet seemed unkempt and slightly decayed, as though the facility had seen better days, and spilled liquid across multiple areas.

"Welcome to the hideout kid. Stay here, I'll go get the boss."

As soon as Arachnia was out of earshot, Uraraka turned to Kirishima and hissed, "Punch Party Posse?! What?!"

"I don't know, kero, I thought it sounded delinquent enough to be believable." Tsuyu added.

"Aw thanks," Kirishima whispered, "I was winging it, but maybe I'm good at this villain stuff after all!"

"Or the acting part, kero."

They all became quiet as footsteps began to echo down the hallway. Shigaraki was there, followed by Kurogiri in a rather dapper suit.

"How serendipitous," Shigaraki said, eying the group, "I was just settling in for a drink; now it can be celebratory. But first, lift up the bunny mask; need to make sure it's him. You understand."

Kirishima nodded and did as instructed and lifted the rabbit mask, revealing Izuku's face and bushy hair.

"Two black eyes on him, ahh..." Shigaraki breathed, a little too happy about seeing a teenage boy beaten to a pulp, "usually happiness isn't something one considers when taking over Japan, but that does put a smile on my face."

"So this means me and my crew get to keep our Quirks?" Kirishima asked, as per the plan, "Punching people with my rock hard fists is my life. It's all I got."

"You may keep your abilities...on one condition." Kurogiri replied.

"Which is?" Kirishima asked.

"Why, you must join us!" Shigaraki answered, spreading his arms out. "You captured this thorn in my side - you surely must be powerful. And that's the great thing about being a villain - you get to lie!"

"Lie...?" Uraraka questioned.

"Everyone is going to lose their Quirks regardless." Shigaraki laughed. "But I wanted my little pet hereto be first. Come, I'll show you..."

"Do you think that's wise, sir?" Kurogiri asked.

"Of course, of course...they are our guests, after all..." Shigaraki replied, waving them down the hallway they he had come from. Cautiously, the group of heroes followed, eyes darting along the walls. Periodically, there would be a few odd looking puddles along the floor. They came to a threeway split at the end of the hallway, but Kurogiri opened the door for them to go straight.

"What's down those other paths?" Kirishima asked.

"Hm?" Black Mist answered. "Oh...those are the holding cells. We'll stash Midoriya in one shortly."

"You're going to want to see this first..." Shigaraki added, voice peppered with excitement. The tone made the others nervous; Tsuyu and Ochako exchanged glances behind Kirishima's back.

At the end of another short hallway they saw a rather tall woman at a table of chemicals and test tubes, measuring out very carefully at an odd, circular object being preserved in a beaker of fluid.

"You better have good news for me, Doctor..." Shigaraki said, in a pleasant tone, but there was a biting undertone there.

"This is Chemistral," Kurogiri muttered to the younger, "villains."

"Yes, sir, however, I used up all my resources perfecting the Quirk Erasure Serum," she replied in cold monotone, her arm stretching across the entire room to grab a specific test tube, making it apparent she had some sort of stretchy Quirk. "Once we are ready to distribute, Twice will need to clone me up some more...product." She stretched the tube around to Shigaraki without turning around.

"Turn around, doctor," Shigaraki sighed, "the test subject is here."

Like a light switch had flipped, the doctor whipped around, her short black hair flying about her face, eyes shining with curiosity behind a thick pair of goggles. "Oh good, I love to test."

"How did you make such a serum?" Tsuyu asked, hoping her usual monotone would hide how unnerved she was right now.

"Oh, here we go..." Shigaraki said, preemptively rolling his eyes.

"Ah, little girl," Chemistral said, thrilled to explain her craft, "well, after our last little experiment by Overhaul failed, Shigaraki and Kurogiri here found me. I have been known to...experiment on Quirks."

She began to giggle nervously, "you bend the ethical rules A LITTLE BIT, and the Japanese government calls you a monster, removes your license." She cleared her throat and regained her composure. "But, as I learned about the prior activities of the League, I realized there was another Quirk out there with the ability to...erase powers."

The heroes could all feel their heart sinks; this was sounding familiar.

Shigaraki turned to them. "Children...you're all familiar with Eraserhead, aren't you? Puddles, seize them."

Despite how unthreatening the name, "Puddles," sounds, all the puddles of liquid shifted, forming under the ground of heroes, and before they could move, they froze, forming ice pillars around them, leaving only their head and hands exposed. Being cold-blooded, Tsuyu immediately became woozy, and she struggled to keep consciousness. The last puddle rose, before shapeshifting into a grinning, short young man with a buzz cut and tattoos up the length of both arms.

"Yeah, it's me!" The man apparently named Puddles laughed. "I'm the puddles! Been watching you the whole time."

"You really thought those disguises would fool me?!" Shigaraki laughed, "The frog girl still crouches! You idiots named yourself Punch Party!"

"N-no, I'm Punch Party," Kirishima stuttered.

"Shut up." Shigaraki replied. He grabbed a small tablet from the tablet, pinky out, and held it up to their faces. "Look what I did to your favorite teacher!"

The students all gasped in horror as they saw Mr. Aizawa's bloody face, though he was still smiling from the gas pouring into his room. He faced the camera and Ochako felt sick...he was missing his right eye.

"We've been cloning and dissecting those wacky Quirk eyes of his, breaking them down into their core chemical components, finding out how to make that power-nullifier into a drug," Kurogiri explained calmly.

Uraraka and Kirishima gagged. Tsuyu might have if she could keep her eyes open, she was struggling not to pass out.

"Oh shut up, I'm just making him look cooler," Shigaraki grunted, "give him an eye patch and he can be a ninja and a pirate. Come on. I'm doing him a FAVOR. Kurogiri, give the good doctor our friend Izuku."

A warp gate opened at the pin point where Izuku's body was resting on Kirishima's shoulder, dropping his body on an operating table in the corner. Shigaraki and Chemistral walked over to them, and Kurogiri and Puddles turned to watch as well. Shigaraki carefully peeled down Izuku's hero suit, exposing his chest, as the doctor filled a syringe. She stretched out the boy's arm, found the vein, and injected the thick blue liquid into his arm. The two began to laugh, cackling at how simple this bad been.

But then they stopped.

Because Izuku's body and clothes melted away, leaving Himiko Toga in their place

"What." Shigaraki deadpanned.

Of course, the biggest mistake was that they turned their backs on Kirishima and his three disguised underlings. Because the third underling was the REAL Izuku Midoriya, who easily was able to break free from the ice with his Full Cowl over the noise of their evil laughter. And before they could turn around, he had already unleashed a devastating roundhouse kick to Kurogiri, which sent him flying into Puddles. They crashed into a storage shelf of chemicals which toppled onto both of them, knocking them out. Puddles lost his grip on the ice housing his friends, and Kirishima immediately smashed the vial containing Aizawa's eye, and flipped the entire table into Shigaraki and Chemistral. Shigaraki ducked and lunged, but Uraraka had already torn a glove off and tapped the villain, floating him to the ceiling helplessly.

Tsuyu, still freezing from what happened, fell to the ground, but Deku scooped her up in his arms before she could hit the floor. "Time to go!"

He kicked the door open, and Uraraka and Kirishima followed. Kirishima stopped, and destroyed the wall next to the door in one punch, pulling a bunch of metal debris and rocks out in front of the door as a makeshift barricade.

As they charged down the hallway, the body heat from Deku's running warmed Froppy up, and she flipped out of his arms. "I love you, but I still can't believe your plan worked."

"Thanks," he panted, "Uraraka and Kirishima, you guys take the left chamber, we'll go right; let everyone go and let's get out of here!"

As they came to the previous fork in the hallway, they split as he commanded, and Izuku tackled his way through another door.

"Well we hit the cells," Froppy pointed out at the long line of cell doors, made of some sort of thick, glowing blue steel. "Now how do we free everyone?"

"There were holes in the plan." Deku replied, nervously, before shaking that off, "maybe I can break the door down."

He charged at the door and unleashed a leaping dropkick at it, but even with as much power as he could muster without breaking his legs, he merely bounced off harmlessly.

"Well, can't punch my way out of this one," He sighed, looking around.

"That was a kick, kero."

"Tsu..."

"I know. I think there's a control panel over by that wall." She gestured towards the opposite wall with her tongue, and the two began charging towards it.

But as the approached, a trickle of water fell from an air vent, revealing Puddles, who had come to stop them.

"Hey guys," he grunted, "That's not an ICE way to make new friends!" He yelled, sending a pillar of ice at them, not unsimilar to how Todoroki would. They both managed to dive out of the say to the left.

"I'm going to throw you to the control panel," Deku whispered to her, "when he charges up another ice attack. He knows they mess you up now."

"But you'll get hit! Kero!" she hissed back.

"Trust me. I'll be okay!" He reassured her.

Puddles reared back for another ice pillar. "Come on, are you two really giving me the COLD shoulder?"

"Okay, I trust you," Tsuyu agreed, "And I don't want to hear any more ice puns. Kick his ass."

As Puddles began to throw another wave of ice, Tsuyu and Izuku locked arms, and he spun her around and threw her through the air over Puddles' head. As Deku completed his spin, he used a 20% Full Cowl to clap his hands together, creating a shockwave that broke the ice pillar, and sending shards of frozen water back at the villain. Puddles had taken his eyes off Izuku though as Tsuyu sailed over his head, so he was a sitting duck as chunks ice began cutting him.

"Argh!" He yelled as one rammed into his eye.

This was the perfect opening; Deku sprang forward, leaping into the air and front flipping, bringing his right heel down across Puddles' head in a devastating axe kick.

The control panel was pretty rudimentary - probably in case anyone needed to use it - Froppy was able to quickly shut off the vents and open all the cells rather easily once in front of it. She turned to Deku as all the cells slid open. "I'll start at this end, kero! Start at the entrance and we'll meet in the middle!"

"Got it!" He yelled back, before leaping back towards the entrance of the room.

Froppy could kick shackles out of a wall no sweat, and it didn't take much power through Full Cowl to yank the chains out of the wall either. They quickly realized that this wing was housing the students that had been kidnapped from UA. Once the gas had worn off, they were all incredibly happy to see their friends (except Bakugou, of course, who silently seethed that he had - yet again- been saved by Deku), but an alarm began to blare through the base.

Their classmates were starving, exhausted, and dehydrated, but rose to their feet and did their best to get to the door, Froppy and Deku rounding them up from the back of the group. But as they started moving forward, he looked down to see a small portal on the floor with a familiar disfigured hand sticking out of it. It was closing in on Froppy's leg.

Gasping, he tackled her to the side, just narrowly avoiding all finger fingers closing around her ankle. As the rainy-season hero looked up at her, confused, he uttered, "He's here."

Portals began popping up all over the room, hands reaching in and grabbing at thin air. The students began to yell and shoot whatever their quirks were towards the portals in retaliation, but they closed before anything could connect. Finally, a warp gate opened at the entrance, blocking their way out.

"GOOD JOB DEKU," Bakugou shouted, "THIS DID ABSOLUTELY - OW!"

A prehensile tongue had slapped him across the face. "Shut up." Froppy directed, not even looking towards him.

Shigaraki stepped through the gate, and everyone was poised to attacked, but he waved a finger. "I wouldn't do that if I were you. Take a look at the screen."

He gestured to his right, and one of the many surveillance screens showed that Uravity and Red Riot had been apprehended by Dabi and Arachnia.

Shit. Deku grimaced. I hope they're okay.

"You all make our way to your cells, or your friends and ALL the Pro Heroes they failed to save WILL DIE!" Shigaraki yelled, pointing to the cells along the wall.

"Good job, geniuses." Bakugou griped. "Did your stupid Deku plan have a stupid Deku back up plan for this."

The room rumbled.

"Actually, yeah," Deku replied.

A giant foot smashed through the roof, stomping down on Shigaraki, breaking his warp gate and knocking him out. "OW, MY DAMN FOOT!" Mt. Lady yelled from above, retracting her hurting appendage.

As she did, Endeavor, Hawks, Best Jeanist, and the other top 10 heroes dropped down into the base, followed by All Might.

"Actually, this was the main plan," Froppy pointed out to Bakugou, "breaking you all out ourselves was the back-up plan if Deku's tracking device failed."

"They fell for the tracking device bit again?!" Momo asked.

"Right?! I thought for sure they'd scan us for it the second we got in, but nope!" Deku laughed.

The Top Heroes showed just why they were ranked that way; they burst into the room Dabi and and Arachnia were in, and together, disposed of them quite quickly. Kurogiri knew when to fold them, and fled the situation. All Might apprehended the disposed of Shigaraki with special restraints to combat his quirk. The rest of the villains fled, though most were captured.

"Sorry it took so long, you're so far underground it was hard to pick up a clear signal." All Might explained to Midoriya and Asui, but looked around and added, "Although you nearly pulled this off by yourself. I'm impressed."

What happened in the next half an hour was a sight for the students to see; the Top Ten Heroes and the police force had raided the entire hideout, securing the facility, and carting off the villains to jail. Ambulances were called in from all over to take the students and heroes to be checked out, due to their extreme cases of dehydration and other such conditions.

"You were supposed to screen all entrants for tracking devices, you idiot," Dabi growled to Arachnia as they were placed in the back of the police transport.

"Look kid, you get to my age, and you forget shit." Arachnia grumbled.

Sitting outside the base, Deku, Uraraka, Kirishima, and Tsuyu watched as the police transported the villains, and their friends began to get taken by medical transport. Before it was his turn to be checked out, Todoroki snuck over to them though; he had questions.

"How did you manage to pull this off, Midoriya?" He asked.

"Well, they sent Toga after me, which was their first mistake when Tsu and Kirishima kicked her butt. Then they ran this ad about erasing everyone's Quirks unless I was surrendered to the League." Deku explained.

"So he came up with this plan," Uraraka said excitedly, "Where we'd force feed Toga his blood so she'd look like him, knock her out, and then turn her over. We'd wear trackers and then the Pro Heroes could storm the place."

"It took All Might a lot of convincing to get the Pro Heroes to do it, since we're underraged and unlicensed." Tsuyu added.

"But the Pros will be getting all the credit. All reports will say it was their plan and we were just the brave volunteers." Kirishima sighed. "But the manly thing is that you bros and girl-bros are safe."

"That's...astounding." Todoroki replied, "I am in your debt."

That nice moment was interrupted though, as Bakugou burst through the crowd of students, angrily charging towards his saviors.

"YOU DAMN NERD! I'M GOING TO -"

That's as far as he got though, because Kirishima charged forward and scooped him up in a bear hug.

"BAKU-BRO! I'M SO GLAD YOU'RE BRO-KAY!" Kirishima yelled, tears of joy streaming down his face.

"...let me go, you dummy." Bakugou grumbled, turning bright red after an awkward pause.

"I'm so confused right now." Tsuyu whispered to Deku. He just nodded.

As the night waned on, All Might secured a ride home for the four students who had pulled off the plan. Worn out, Kirishima and Uraraka passed out in the backseat fairly quickly. Tsuyu rested her head against Izuku's shoulder.

"Thank you, Midoriya." She whispered to him in the darkened car.

"For what?" He asked, confused.

"You saved me, this time. Remember?" She asked, "Shigaraki's hand nearly got me."

He rested his head on top of hers. "I'm just glad you're safe. Thank you for sticking with me through this."

Her tongue found his nose in the darkness. "I'll stick with you through everything, Midoriya. I love you."

"I love you too," he replied, allowing his eyes to close as he relaxed into his seat.

* * *

Over the next few weeks, life slowly returned to normal for the students of UA. The school remained closed while they repaired it and updated their security to prevent teleportation - something the Support Class was more than happy to help with. Their work was still sent home to them in a weekly package, but they finally received word classes would be resuming. The students were happy, though there was still some controversy in the media surrounding the events that had transpired.

"Are you sure you want to keep going there, Izuku?" Inko had asked her son, "There are other programs out there..."

"I'm sure mom...being a hero is all I've ever wanted. And I won't learn it from any place better," he assured her. "Besides, most of the League has been disbanded."

She sighed. "I know that look in your eyes. I suppose I can't stop you from your dreams. I've learned that all too well."

Izuku turned and hugged his mother. "I'm going to be the greatest hero, mom. Mark my words."

"Just take care of yourself," she sighed into his shoulder. "And take care of that Tsuyu, too. She's a keeper."

"Heh...a-alright mom," he answered, embarrassed. "You got it. I think I'm going to get some sleep. Me and the others had a hard day of training."

"Alright. Goodnight, son," Inko smiled. "I am proud of you. Worried. Terrified, even. But proud."

"Thanks mom. Goodnight."

Deku sat on his bed and waited a few minutes, to make sure his mom wouldn't come back in, before taking out his phone.

-Coast is clear.

He opened his window, and within moments, Tsuyu crawled in and leapt into his arms.

"Sorry," he whispered, "mom was just really worried about us going back to UA."

Tsuyu just smiled and leaned in, kissing him. "I overheard. It's sweet she wants you to watch out for me. I'm glad she likes me."

"What about you? Are you excited to go back?" He asked.

She nodded, "The break has been nice, but it'll be nice to have things going back to normal. And," she began, crawling over him, pushing him back down against his bed, and kissing him once more, "I've missed staying in your dorm with you. My bed gets real lonely at night..."

Izuku was already turning crimson, but he was already lifting her shirt off all the same, "I've missed that too..."

* * *

As school settled back in, things didn't immediately return to normal. Mourning the loss of his eye and Stanley, Aizawa took a sabbatical to find himself. Midnight took over for him for awhile, making their learning and training...different. But as he returned, and life went on, the students of 1-A graduated to year 2 of their hero training.

It was a few months into their second year of hero training that Izuku approached Tsuyu after class - earlier than their scheduled date, and asked her to put on a blindfold. She did, hesitantly, and blushed as she felt him pick her up and take off running. He had come so far- he could now summon 50% of One for All's power with his Full Cowl.

Within moments, he stopped, and said, "Okay, you can take it off."

She dropped the blindfold, and rolled her eyes. Deku had taken her to their stream - where she had told him her feelings - and had set up a small picnic.

He frowned when he saw her reaction. "You don't like it?"

Tsuyu burst out laughing and threw her arms around him. "I love it, you dork. But you're a little predictable in the romance department, and I figured you'd take me here." She kissed him, "But this is really sweet, which is why I love you."

Deku rubbed the back of his neck. "I thought it was the hair."

"That's a strong number two, kero."

"I just wanted to start off our date here tonight," Izuku explained, grabbing her hands. "It's been a year."

She beamed at him. "You're a corny dork and I love it. You're the best."

He beamed back. "Well, you kept me for a year. Gotta be doing something right."

She smooched him. "Yeah, and you're stuck with me forever now."

"Good." Izuku replied, enveloping Tsuyu in his arms. "This has been the best year of my life."


End file.
